The Foster Rules - All Grown Up Now
by Tazbb12
Summary: Welcome back Foster family. Come along for the ride as Jude is now in high school, the twins are in their senior year of high school and Brandon and Callie are in college...with all these new and ever changing dynamics how will everyone adjust? Stef and Lena must work hard to keep their family running smoothly and it might get a little bumpy along the way.
1. Chapter 1

So here starts the sequel to The Foster Rules. We are going to pick up a year later just before Brandon and Callie graduate high school. There will be a few time jumps in here as I really want to get into their college years. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you did The foster Rules. I have a few chapters already done and some ideas for story lines but as your reading if there is something you want to see let me know and I will try and work it into the story. I love reviews it inspires me to write more!

* * *

"Hey where is Brandon," Callie asked Mariana as she walked into the courtyard after school?

"Oh hey…he ducked out of last period since it was study hall," Mariana said like it was no big deal.

They were in the final months of their senior year with the twins wrapping up their sophomore year and Jude finishing 8th grade. Everyone was itching for it to be summer time and most students would often ditch their study hall for time in the courtyard….but not Brandon. Brandon never missed a class without a valid reason and to completely leave school something was clearly up.

"Ok thanks I will see you later."

Mariana went off to hang with her friends on the beach….one of the joys of going to Anchor Beach they were always steps away from fun in the sun. Callie meanwhile made her way home as quickly as possible. Her mind was racing with what could be going on. He hadn't sent her a text which was unusual because they usually met up after school. They had been dating for almost a year now and in the handful of times they couldn't meet up they always texted each other.

"Brand…..uhhf," Callie huffed out being suddenly and forcefully pulled upstairs by none other than Brandon almost the second she walked in the house.

Brandon quickly pulled Callie upstairs with him and to his room. He shut the door even though no one else was home at the moment.

"If a girl didn't know any better she would think you wanted to play," Callie said playfully.

Brandon walked over to his desk and picked up a large white envelope. Taking a minute to read the small print Callie got very serious.

"Is that…

"Yes."

"It arrived today?"

"Yes."

"Did you open it?"

"No."

Callie took a calming breath and took in the appearance of her boyfriend. It would have been clear to anyone he was nervous but she could see the fear in his eyes as well. Callie stood and took the envelope from him and tossed it behind her on the bed.

"Brandon no matter what that says I am so proud of you. The past three years you have grown up into an amazing person and I love you….and I will love you no matter what."

"I know we have talked about this before and about all the options."

"And I stick by every single one of them B," she said tracing his jaw line with her finger before giving him a reassuring kiss. "It is not going to be easy but it will be worth it."

Brandon grabbed the envelope off the bed and sat down in its place. Callie took her place sitting across from him.

"You do it," he said shoving the envelope away.

"You sure?"

"Yes….no….I don't know."

"Brandon you do it….you deserve to know first."

Brandon nodded and slowly torn open the package. Callie felt her heart pounding in her chest and she watched Brandon read over the first paper he pulled out of the package. It seemed like hours before he dropped the paper in his lap and looked up. She instantly knew.

"Hey love where is everyone," Stef asked walking in the door putting her gun and badge temporarily in the desk drawer?

Lena leaned over and accepted the kiss with a smile.

"Jude is in the dining room finishing some homework and the twins are at Lexi's."

"What about the love birds?"

"They have been upstairs all afternoon….they are acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah…something is up but I don't know what," Lena said cutting up some vegetables for the salad.

"Weird like I am mad at you because you were flirting with someone or weird like I hope I am not pregnant," Stef asked not liking Lena's explanation.

"Umm I don't think either Captain Protector. Brandon took off after school….he actually left early during his final study period."

"He left school early? Did you ask him why?"

"Not yet. Brandon has never left early…he clearly had a reason….and based on their current mood something is going on. I am giving them some time to figure things out and come to us about it. I will discuss it with him later."

"That kid is very lucky to have you as a mom because I would go up their guns blazing wanting to know what the heck is going on," Stef said popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"That is why we are so perfect for each other….we balance each other out and find a happy medium."

Stef smiled and leaned over for another quick kiss. She was still concerned about what was going on with her oldest two but she was going to try and keep calm until she knew what was going on.

That was going to have to wait until after dinner. The twins arrived home twenty minutes ago and Jude was already at the table munching on anything he could get his hands on. For a kid that previously didn't like to snack between meals was going through a growth spurt and now it seemed like he has a hallow leg to store all the food he eats.

"Jesus please get Brandon and Callie for dinner," Lena requested.

Jesus walked over to the kitchen entrance.

"BRANDON CALLIE DINNER," Jesus yelled up the stairs.

He turned to walk back to the table and saw Lena and Stef standing there with their hands on their hips.

"What," he shrugged?

"I could have done that….next time go upstairs and get them," Stef said playfully punching his shoulder.

"It worked," Jesus said hearing the movement upstairs.

"Yeah now the whole neighborhood knows we are having dinner," Jude laughed.

"And if they don't hurry there won't be any food left."

Callie and Brandon appeared in the doorway clearly trying to act casual. Stef eyed up the pair and couldn't outwardly notice anything different about them. There were no hickeys or swollen lips like they had just been going at it all afternoon. They took their usual spots at the table across from each other.

The first few minutes of dinner involved passing around the plates getting food and drinks for everyone. The family settled in and started to eat. The first part of dinner was always more quiet as the kids were usually inhaling their food like they were starving or something. Stef couldn't take it any long as she watched Callie and Brandon have a silent conversation with each other….she needed to know what the heck was going on.

"So how was everyone's day," stef ask hoping to get some insight.

Of course Mariana jumped right even almost going into painful detail of her day. Stef was interested in what her daughter was up to but really she wanted Brandon to say something. Jesus added a couple things about his day and Jude was too busy eating to say much.

"I can't wait until summer break," Callie said speaking up giving Brandon more time to find his voice. "I know I will be working but at least I will be getting paid and I won't have to worry about tests."

"And you start college in the fall that has to be exciting," Lena said hoping Callie was excited about going to school.

"I guess so….I mean I am not going very far I am still going to be living here."

"It's still a big step and maybe if the first year goes well we can talk about moving you onto campus."

"Yeah, that would be cool. I'll see how it goes. I have that orientation in two weeks and I am going to schedule my classes than do you think one of you could come with me," she asked a little nervous.

Stef and Lena looked at each other a smiled knowing just a year ago that request never would have been made.

"Definitely….we will make sure one of us if not both of us can make it. We want to explore where you're going to spend the next 4 years."

"Thanks."

The table fell silent again and the family got back to eating.

"I got into Julliard," Brandon said softly.

Stef and Lena again looked at each other wondering if they heard that correctly.

"What did you say?"

"I got into Julliard….the package arrived today."

"Oh my god B this is amazing," Stef said jumping off her stool and hugging her son.

Lena jumped up as well and created a mama sandwich. Brandon couldn't help but laugh at the excitement by his moms. He had been so excited when he read the letter that he was actually accepted…he did it….he got in. The excitement soon turned to anxiousness as he realized he needed to make a decision now. Julliard was the top school for performing arts but it was also in New York a 7 hour plane ride from everything he knew….and that was scary

"Is this what had you so jumpy today B," Lena asked once they sat back down at the table?

"Yeah I guess so…I knew the package was due this week and it hadn't arrived yet and I just couldn't wait any longer."

"I am so proud of you B," Stef said beaming.

"I am not sure yet if I am going to go," he said nervous of his mom's reaction.

"What," she asked almost jumping out of her chair.

Lena quickly put her hand on Stef's arm keeping her seated and grabbing her attention. Silently Lena begged Stef not to say anything else….not to put pressure on Brandon and make him think he has to go to Julliard.

"I am leaning towards going but its just a lot to think about and I just found out….I just wanted to say I am not 100% sure I am going….maybe only 75%."

"We have been upstairs weighing the pros and cons of going to Julliard all afternoon as well as some of his other options. They definitely don't prepare you for this in high school," Callie mumbled.

"Yes the educational system will certainly teach you book smarts but some things you can only experience through life," Lena explained. "So you have been discussing colleges all afternoon," Lena said looking at Stef who just rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I mean going to New York would be a huge change…there are lots of things to think about."

"I am glad you're taking this seriously B because it is a big decision and whatever you choose your mom and I will support you."

"She is right B where ever you want to go we are there for you….besides with technology these days it would be like you never left home."

"Oh wonderful my mom venturing into the internet be careful you don't break it."

"Is it possible to break the internet," Stef asked a little worried?

"For you I am sure it is."

After dinner Callie was helping Jude with the dish. She knew Brandon needed a little time to digest everything and discuss things with his parents…all three of them. As much as she would hate to see Brandon go she also didn't want him staying because of her…..in the end though he needed to come to the decision alone.

"Hey B want some company," Stef asked walking out on the porch?

"Sure," B said moving over on the swing.

"So Juilliard is pretty exciting."

"Yeah…I can't believe I got in."

"I can…you're a talented young man who works very hard at his craft. You put in the time…made the sacrifices and it all paid off B. You have left yourself many open doors and now you just have to pick one."

"What if I pick the wrong one?"

"There is no wrong one B. I know it feels like it because this is such a big change it is scary but nothing you can do is wrong."

"New York is so far away from everyone….from Callie."

"Have you two talked about you going to New York?"

"Yeah….she wants me to go….if that's what I want. She said she would support me and stick with me if I went."

Stef breathed a little sigh of relief. She really should expect nothing different from Callie….she just got it. Stef would support Brandon in whatever he does but she really didn't want Brandon to stay in California because his girlfriend was here.

"I am scared if I go all the way to New York she will be here meeting all these new people and realize what a dork she has been with. She will probably meet the star of the football team that will sweep her off her feet."

"Brandon Foster I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down like that. So you're not the star athlete…you have more talent at what you do than probably any athlete at your school."

"Jesus goes to my school mom," Brandon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know and he is a great athlete but you're a phenomenal pianist and maybe high school kids don't appreciate that like they should but things are different in college B. People know talent when they see it and appreciate it as such…..it wouldn't surprise if you were more of a big man on campus than you think."

"What if Callie meets someone else?"

"Sweets I don't have a crystal ball…I don't know what is going to happen in the future. I think you should have a little more faith in Callie though. I can't think of another couple that has been through everything you guys have and handled it with the maturity and love you have. You have been with her from day 1 love and know her better than anyone else. She trusts you and lets you see sides of her she hides away from everyone else. She is not going to through that away for just anyone. What you two have is special…I am not saying it will be easy or you won't hit some bumps in the road but you will get through."

"I love her mom," Brandon said with such honesty.

Stef knew no truer words had been spoken. Her son loved Callie with everything he had in him and she knew those feeling were returned.

"I know B. Whatever you decide I will….we all will fully support you. My advice is to go and see what it is all about. If you hate it…if it is not for you….come back we aren't going anywhere, but at least you can say you tried….you're not going to let us down if you change your mind. The only way I would be upset B is if you have regrets and don't do what you honestly want. I love you Brandon and I always will."

"Thanks mom….I love you too."

Later that night Brandon was sitting up in his room fiddling with his keyboard but not really putting together any music. Callie stood in the doorway for a minute just watching him. As rough as her life had been she wouldn't change a minute of it since it brought her here to this family to this young man she wanted to explore life with.

"I hope you play a little better than that if you go to Julliard," Callie joked walking into the room.

"Yeah I don't think I would last long if suddenly my skills reverted back to elementary school."

"So how are you doing?"

"Why do you love me," Brandon suddenly asked?

Callie was a little thrown with the question but decided to indulge him.

"Besides the fact your kind, sweet, caring and incredibly sexy….I love you because you saw the real me when I tried so hard to hide it from the world. You took the time to learn my story and saw past the damage I brought. You respected me enough to give me time to not only deal with everything but help me through without asking for anything in return. I love you because I know I can trust you with my heart and soul. No one is ever going to get me like you do….no one will be able to know when I am down and have a song waiting to cheer me up or put little surprises around for me to find just to make me happy. Brandon there are so many reasons I love you we could be here all night….but I do love you and whatever life's journey has in store for us I am glad we get to experience it together."

Brandon stood up and brought Callie into a passionate kiss….the type of kiss that would usually lead to a little more than just fooling around. Brandon pulled back a few moments later both teens breathing heavy.

"I am going to Julliard," he whispered.

The bright smile that spread across Callie's face put Brandon's mind at ease knowing he made the right choice and she fully supported him. She kissed him passionately before giving him a big hug.

"MOM," Brandon called out excited.

"LENA," Callie called out at the same time.

Both moms simultaneously appeared in Brandon's door wondering what the shouting was about.

"I hope you have a winter jacket," Brandon said with a smile.

Both moms new what that meant….their son was headed to New York. The four shared in a group hug all embracing this new start…all grown up and ready to take on the world.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW...I was nervous posting the first chapter wondering if people were going to like the sequel but the response has been amazing...all the likes, favorites and reviews are truly appreciated. Here is chapter 2 reviews always get me to post faster :):)

* * *

Callie might have been putting on a brave face, but Brandon knew better. His girlfriend was gripping his hand just a little tighter as they pulled through the gates of San Diego State University. He was definitely going to be grabbing some college swag before leaving so all the people in New York knew where his heart was. That was later though right now he needed to focus on Callie.

"I am right here with you….you're going to be fine."

"I'll remember this speech when we are on the plane to New York," Callie said with a sarcastic smirk.

Brandon parked the car and kissed her hand before getting out. Stef and Lena followed in a separate car because they would probably leave before the two teens.

"So what is on the agenda first," Stef asked the group even though she had the schedule memorized?

"Umm the general freshman orientation…probably something boring you don't have to….

"Callie we aren't going to miss a minute of this. Our little girl is going off to school," Stef said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Come on mom she isn't leaving you yet….its just a one day orientation."

"Yeah….its not like I am flying across the country to go to school."

Brandon glared at Callie as Stef pulled her oldest son into a hug. Lena tried not to laugh seeing Callie's smile clearly winning that round against Brandon. Lena was certainly going to miss all her kids when they ventured off to college but Stef was being extra emotional about it and she knew it was because her baby boy was going to be heading to New York in less than 2 months. While Callie would be attending school and gaining her independence she would still be living at home and spending most nights where she had for the last 2 years.

"All right enough of this love fest lets get the show on the road," Lena said trying to save Brandon from his mom.

The group started to head over to the Auditorium but the teens trailed behind slightly.

"That was a low blow and you know it," Brandon said leaning into Callie slightly.

"I know and I am sorry….I just couldn't help it. Stef was going to go all hormonal mom on me and I had to divert it to the person she is really going to miss."

"Hey she loves you just as much," Brandon said fully believing that.

"I know but she isn't going to miss me I am not going anywhere….I am going to be living at home….it took us what 15 minutes to drive here? You are going to be gone coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas…it is going to be a big change for everyone."

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's make it through this orientation, tour the campus, get your schedule and get to the book store so I can buy so much SDSU stuff so everyone in NY will know I have a girl back home waiting for me."

Callie stopped him for a moment to give him a kiss.

"Let's go love birds we are going to be late," Lena called back seeing the teens in a lip lock.

"Maybe it is good they will be 3000 miles apart during their first year of school….maybe their hormones will cool off," Stef mumbled.

"Yeah but absence makes the heart grow fonder….imagine what will happen when they do see each other again."

"Ohh god I'm going to have to buy condoms in bulk."

Lena couldn't help but laugh…she loved torturing her wife over stuff like this. The group managed to find a table in the crowded auditorium before the President of the University made the opening remarks. He spewed the typical administrative stuff welcoming everyone, explaining a little about the University and saying how excited he was about the incoming freshman class. Callie still couldn't believe she was going to college. This time last year it wasn't even a thought let alone a possibility.

_Flashback_

_"You umm wanted to see me," Callie said as she tapped on Lena's open door._

_"Yes come on in Callie and shut the door please."_

_That was never a good sign._

_"Did I do something wrong," she asked looking a little nervous trying to wreck her brain for anything she could have done?_

_"I don't know did you," Lena asked with a slight laugh._

_She was surprised by how many kids actually confessed to things she had no idea about it._

_"Not that I can think of."_

_"Well I didn't call you down here about something you did wrong. I wanted to discuss your education."_

_"What about it? As far as I know I am on track to graduate…..right?"_

_"Yes, Callie you're going to graduate on time and if you keep things up you will graduate with honors."_

_"Honors? Really?"_

_"Callie you're a very smart person I don't think you give yourself enough credit for it. The school received a copy of everyone's SAT scores that were administered a few weeks ago."_

_"You did….so you know."_

_"That you took them yes. Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"I don't know….I don't even know why I took them. There is no point."_

_"What do you mean there is no point? You need them to get into college."_

_"And I am not going to college so what is the point?"_

_"What do you mean you're not going to college?"_

_"I can't afford to go to college Lena. I work part time and have managed to save some money but not enough to afford college."_

_"Callie financial situation aside have you even looked at your scores?"_

_"No I guess I never did."_

_"You got a 2050 total score."_

_"Is that good?"_

_"Yes I would say that's pretty good….of the people that took it at this school only 2 people got higher scores than you."_

_"Oh."_

_"Callie I am not saying you have to go to college….I know it is not for everyone but don't let financial reasons be your reason for not going. With your grades and SAT scored you will certainly get academic scholarships, you can apply to local school you can commute to so you don't have to pay room and board, you can apply for external scholarships as well that will probably cover most of your costs and Stef and I will certainly help you."_

_"I can't ask you…_

_"You're not asking we are offering….it is what moms do for their kids….and no matter what legal documents say you are our daughter."_

_"So I don't have to leave when I graduate," she asked almost scared of the answer?_

_Lena was shocked Callie even thought that._

_"Callie….Stef and I would never ask you to leave….we would never ask any of our kids to leave and you are our child."_

_"I just figured because I would have graduated and I would be 18 and an adult you would want me out."_

_"Is this what has been bothering you recently," Lena asked suddenly having the light bulb go on?_

_Callie just nodded her head._

_"Sweetie we are your family….and family backs family for life. If you decide to go to college when you graduate we will be there, if you decide to spend your life with someone and want to share that with family and friends we will be there to celebrate with you, if your blessed to have children of your own Stef and I will be there with the world's greatest grandma's t-shirts on …although I don't want to be buying those shirts for a while yet," Lena added with a smile. "The point is Callie, there is no time limit on you…no expiration date….we are with you for the long haul."_

_End flashback_

Callie couldn't help but smile thinking about that conversation. That was the first time she really thought she could go to college and that no matter where her life took her the Foster's would always be with her. That night she did research on local schools, how much it would cost to attend, what scholarships were offered and how else she could cover her costs. It was that night she knew she would end up at SDSU.

After the welcoming orientation the students were put in smaller groups and given a tour of the campus. They met some professors along the way and were told where most of the major classes would be held. The campus really was beautiful and Callie was trying to soak it all in. Stef was a few paces ahead grilling the tour guide about the build specs and Lena trying to reel her in.

"So what do you think of the joint," Brandon asked still looking around?

"Well, it's not exactly juive but I think it will do," Callie said with a smile.

"It's beautiful here….I am really going to miss being around here when I am suffering the cold winters in New York."

"Well I for one can't wait to come visit you in New York in the winter….oh I hope it snows. I have never seen snow before in person."

"So I guess there are some advantages to going to New York. We will have to look up our schedules and see when our breaks are."

"I already have money saved for my flight out there…and I am assuming I will be able to stay with you," Callie said running her hands up his chest.

"God I think I am going to love college."

After the tour all freshman were taken to the auditorium again to take a brief test and fill out some forms mainly about what interests they had, what their major was, were they involved in sports, ect. While Callie was doing this Stef, Lena and Brandon went to the school store all buying T-shirts and Brandon also getting a sweatshirt.

"Callie said she is done and is waiting for us in the quad," Brandon said reading his text.

"All right lets head back over there."

As they made their way over to the quad Brandon noticed Callie and she wasn't sitting alone. It all looked innocent enough but he wasn't a fan of this guy sitting so close to Callie. It was only made worse when the guy apparently said something funny and Callie laughed which was followed by a nudge from this guy.

"B," Stef warned having also witness what was going on. "B you need to trust her and not be the jealous boyfriend right now."

"Uh huh," Brandon mumbled out.

"B I am not kidding here….nothing is going on there and she is dealing with enough without being accused of something. You can't expect her to not make friends while she is in school….do you plan on being an isolated mute while you're at Julliard?"

"No."

"Then you can't expect her to be either."

"Hey Callie," Brandon said walking over trying to play it calm.

"Hey B," she said getting up to stand with him.

"Who is your new friend?"

"Oh his name is Jay..he was sitting at my table when we were being tested if you can even call it that."

"Seriously if you couldn't pass that you shouldn't have graduated high school," Jay laughed along with Callie.

"We are both business majors and we got our schedule's in there we have a couple classes together."

"Oh cool. Umm moms got some stuff at the store for you and we were going to swing by the court and get some lunch before mom has to go to work."

"That sounds great. Jay it was nice meeting you and I will see you in a few months when classes start."

"Nice meeting you too Callie and Brandon…see you in August."

Brandon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her before they headed back to the moms. Callie knew Brandon was a little bothered by Jay but she was going to drop it for now. Callie showed Stef and Lena her schedule over lunch.

"Well don't you just have the best schedule ever," stef said looking over her classes. "Let's see….Business communication Monday/Wednesday at 8:15, Intro to Business Tuesday/Thursday at 9:15, Into to Science Monday/Wednesday 12:15, Photography Tuesday/Thursday 10:45, PE Monday/Wednesday 10:30. So Monday you will be done by 1:30 and on Tuesday you will be done by noon and you have no Friday classes…..why didn't I go to college," Stef joked.

"Mariana, Jesus and Jude are going to be so jealous when they have to go to school and you don't on Friday's," Lena said looking over the schedule.

"Yeah that will be nice…although I will try and work that day so I am not going to be bumming around the house."

"Callie we are going to help you out…I understand you wanting to work and having your own money but I don't want working to be your priority. I want you to make sure you focus on school and getting good grades and ease into the working thing ok….especially the first semester as you get used to everything. The same goes for you Brandon. If you get a job at school make sure your not taking on too much the first semester. Whether you're living at home or school, college is a big adjustment and it will take some time to get used to the independence and responsibility it brings."

"Don't worry mom I will make sure I don't work to much so I have plenty of time to party….those all night keggers and mastering the keg stand takes a lot of practice," Brandon said seriously.

Stef looked at her son like he had lost his damn mind. His moms face was priceless and he couldn't keep it together any longer and burst out laughing.

"I we kidding relax….I don't even like beer."

"Oh no," Callie mumbled.

"What?"

"And how do you know what beer tastes like," Stef asked?

"That," Callie added.

"I umm…I uhh stole a sip of yours when you left it on the counter….you make it look so good I wanted to taste it….its nasty mom how do you drink that stuff."

"Yeah well remember how nasty it is and don't drink it again until your 21."

Stef wasn't dumb….she was a cop and had busted plenty of underage college parties. She knew college kids drank and she would be having a conversation with each of her kids about being smart in school. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch talking about the campus and the upcoming school year. Stef and Lena had to take off to get Stef to work and Lena back to their other 3 kids.

"So you excited about school," Brandon asked now that it was just them?

"I am…a little nervous but coming here today helped. It was good meeting someone in my major and that I will have a couple classes with."

"Right….Jay," Brandon said rolling his eyes.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like this Brandon. I am going to make friends while I am here and some of them will be guys….don't be the jealous boyfriend acting like a butthead. I love you and some guy who is in some of my classes isn't going to change that."

"So you're not going to be the jealous girlfriend when I make friends with some cute flute player," he asked with a smile.

"Oh one wrong step and I will take that flute and shove it up her

"Ok, ok I get it," he said laughing along with her.

"B you know me better than anyone…you know I don't trust easily and while I may be friendly to people I let few people in to see the real me. If we are going to work we need to trust each other."

"I know…I know it's just I am going to miss you so much and I guess I am jealous that he will be able to spend time with you when I can't….even if it is just as friends."

"You're going where you're supposed to be and I don't want you to second guess that for a minute. It's scary because we have never had to deal with long distance before….hell we haven't dealt with any distance before but we will figure this out."

"You sure you don't want to rock a tattoo across your forehead that says property of Brandon Foster," he said clearly joking.

"Moms would kill me if I got a tattoo and she would kill you if I got that one."

Brandon and Callie tooled around the campus a little more getting a few for things and finding exactly where her classes were going to be. Things were going to be so different in a few months but prayed they were strong enough to make this work.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't originally going to post this chapter it was sorta last minute...I hope you all enjoy please review and let me know!

* * *

The two giggled as they made their way down the hallway. Trying to be quiet was very hard when they were this excited. Both stopped just outside the door and tried taking slow deep breaths to control their giggles which only served to cause another bought of laughter.

"Shhh we have to be quiet."

"I am not the one that started the giggle fest. "

"I am not the one that can't stop it."

A poke and a glare later the door was slowly and quietly pushed open. They first took a peek in to make sure the coast was clear. After a quick surveillance they set forth systematically approaching their target. One from the East, one from the West they pounced on the totally unsuspecting target.

"AHHHHHHHHH MAMA SANDWHICH," Stef and Lena yelled jumping on Callie's bed startling the girl from a peaceful slumber.

Callie jumped but settled in her mind too groggy to comprehend anything past she was ok and being attacked by her moms.

"Wake up sleepy head," Stef said playfully tickling Callie.

"Yeah you have a big day today," Lena said joking in the tickle attack.

Callie couldn't help but laugh and squirm trying to break free but realizing to was futile to try.

"Ok, ok I am up….to what do I owe this graceful awakening to," Callie asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes?

"You cannot be serious," Stef dramatically asked Callie. "She cannot be serious," she just as dramatically asked Lena?

Callie looked over to Mariana who was also starting to wake up from all the commotion.

"What's going on," she mumbled out preparing to go back to sleep if the situation didn't warrant her attention?

"It's only the single biggest day to hit this house since Callie and Jude arrived."

Mariana was slightly intrigued but was waiting for punch line.

"Really? Neither of you know what day it is today?"

"Umm Thursday," Mariana guessed less than amused.

"Yes…Thursday…GRADUATION DAY," Stef and Lena shouted with excitement.

Mariana mumbled some sort of congratulations before rolling back over in bed. Callie gave them a shy smile and nodded her head.

"Hey kiddo no being shy about this. You worked your butt off and today is your day to celebrate," Lena said snuggling her.

"Today is your day love and we are so proud of you," stef said leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Brandon is graduating too," Callie added.

"And we are about to go wake him up…..want to join us," Stef asked with a smirk?

Callie gave a real smile and jumped off the bed with the moms and walked across the hall to Brandon's room. After quietly opening the door they had to try hard to contain their laughter. Brandon was sprawled across his bed, covers strew every which way and his bedhead in full effect….yup this was going to be fun.

Much like Callie had Brandon startled awake letting out a yelp before trying to nudge whoever it was away from him and roll over in bed. Now on his back Callie took this as her queue to jump in….literally on his back attacking his neck with kisses while the moms tickled his sides.

"Ok, ok I give I am awake," Brandon mumbled.

Callie snuggled into his arms as he sat up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hmm kissing my girlfriend in bed with both my mom….every kid's dream come true," Brandon said sarcastically.

"All right wise guy," Stef said playfully poking him again.

"So why the welcome wagon wake up call," Brandon asked?

"What is it with these kids," Stef stood from the bed flailing her arms wildly in the air? "How can no one know what today is."

"Ummm Thursday," Brandon guessed?

"Ugh yes Thursday…..GRADUATION DAY," all three ladies yelled.

"Ohhh right….but that's not until tonight….it's 9am," Brandon said confused why the wake up call.

"Well, you have a final practice at noon followed by pictures. Before graduation you have the senior signing and appetizer hour and then of course the actual graduation," Lena said giving them a run through of their day.

"Of course because the three other practices didn't teach us how to walk in a straight line, sit, stand, walk across a stage and sit again," Brandon said rolling his eyes.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning," Stef said giving him a nudge. "We woke you up now because we want to go out to breakfast together since we won't get to see you two until after the graduation."

"Well why didn't you start out with we are going out for food," Brandon said now with a smile.

"Some things will never change," Lena said with a smile.

"Yeah…now get your butt out of bed and start getting ready….we roll out at 10."

Stef and Lena each gave Brandon a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to get the rest of the house up and out of bed. Brandon flopped back down in bed pulling Callie with him causing her to laugh.

"Now that is a sound I love waking up to in the morning," he said kissing her neck.

"You have never woken up to the sound in the morning," She reminded him.

"In my dreams until I can experience the real thing," he said snuggling her closer.

"We have to get up and get ready for breakfast," Callie reminded him.

Brandon didn't move…he just held her tighter and let out a content sigh.

"B…really we need to start moving before Stef comes in here with a cold bucket of water…because let me tell you if I get a bucket of cold water tossed on me this morning nightmares are going to become you're new reality."

"Point taken…all right let's get this day started with."

Stef and Lena loved when the family could just go out and be together. Sure they had a lot of meals at home but they were daily occasions…going out together was usually for a special event and none was more important than this morning. Their two older kids were graduating high school…sure a few years ago when Stef envisioned this day she pictured Brandon walking across the stage but now she couldn't picture her family any differently then what was sitting around the breakfast table. She was so proud of her kids….not only Brandon and Callie on their graduation but the other kids who all played a role in supporting each other through everything.

After breakfast they dropped Brandon and Callie of at school for the final walk through and pictures. Brandon would never understand why there was so much fuss about the day. Sure it was a big day and he was excited to graduate tonight but he would just like to go to graduation without all the pre-grad stuff. After pictures they had a few minutes to relax but not long before they had to get ready and were ushered to the graduation location.

"Hey there handsome," Callie said coming up behind Brandon.

"Hi Beautiful."

"I don't know how anyone can look good in these frumpy gowns and goofy hats," she said flipping the tassel in her hand.

"Yet you manage to look smoking," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she said with a smile.

"While I am on a roll I think now would be the time to give you this."

Brandon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and presenting it to Callie. She eyed the box for a moment letting out a small gasp before looking questioning to Brandon.

"I promise it is not an engagement ring," he said quickly putting her fears aside.

Callie let out a breath she had been holding since seeing the ring sized box.

"It's not that I don't want to…..just maybe not yet," Callie explained.

Brandon couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What is so funny?"

"Girls get really jumpy around rings….I think I took a few years off my moms life."

_FLASHBACK_

_Lena leaned over and silently tapped her wife's shoulder and pointed to the hallway. Sure enough Brandon was pacing back and forth deep in thought._

_"What do you think that's about?"_

_"Looks like we are about to find out," Stef whispered as Brandon entered the room. "Hey B what's up," Stef said with a smile._

_"I need your help with something."_

_"Well between the two of us we know a lot of somethings….want to be a little more specific," Stef said as Lena pinched her arm telling her to be nice._

_"I love Callie and I don't want anyone else….I want to get her something to show her that….I want to get her a ring."_

_"What," Stef and Lena said a little too loudly as they almost fell off the couch?_

_"What," Brandon asked confused at their outburst?_

_"Brandon a ring," Stef questioned standing up? "I know you love her but don't you think this is a little soon? You're both going off to school you don't need to rush this."_

_"That exactly why I am doing this mom….we are both going off to school…very far apart….I want her to have this as a symbol of my love for her."_

_"Brandon just because you're going to school and there is going to be some distance between you that is no reason to get engaged."_

_"Engaged? Who is getting engaged," Brandon asked confused where his mom was getting this information._

_"You and Callie."_

_"We aren't getting engaged."_

_"You just said you wanted to get her a ring."_

_"I know I am a boy but don't they make other rings other than engagement rings?"_

_Stef stood there for a minute dumfounded._

_"Well, yes."_

_"I wanted to get her a promise ring or a commitment ring….you know similar to the ring you wore on your right hand before you finally popped the question."_

_Stef couldn't help but blush slightly at how she jumped to conclusions._

_"B if you learn nothing else from me learn this….never spring a ring box on a girl if there is not an engagement ring in there. Now let's look online at some rings and then we can go to the store ok."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I guess I am a slow learner…I promise no more ring boxes until it the real deal," Brandon said with a smirk.

Callie couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. He was so innocently cute she hoped he didn't lose that in New York. She flipped the box open gasping at the simple but beautiful ring inside. Once Callie opened the box and had a moment to admire it Brandon took it from her hands pulling out the ring and gently taking her right hand in his.

"I love you Callie Jacobs. I might not get to see you everyday but that will not make me love you any less. I promise to do everything in my power to make us work no matter the odds….we have a pretty good track record of beating them anyway. Whenever you miss me just glance down and know I am with you," he said slipping the ring on her finger.

Callie tried to fight the tears in her eyes but it was a losing battle. No one had ever went to the trouble Brandon had for her…no one had ever wanted to show her how much they really cared until she met Brandon and the Foster's. It was going to be so hard not seeing him every day, not being able to hug or kiss him whenever she wanted but they would make this work because this was worth it.

It wasn't long before Brandon and Callie were walking into the arena with the rest of their classmates to finally graduate. Brandon was sitting a few rows in front of Callie but he turned around and gave her a wink immediately calming her nerves. Callie looked around at all the friends and family that filled the seats there to support their graduates. Finally Callie spotted the Fosters; Stef, Lena, Sharon, Frank, Dana, Stewart, Mariana, Jesus and Jude were all in attendance. In the past Callie would put her worth down and just assume all those people were there for Brandon….but not now. She knew all those people were here to share the night with her as well as Brandon…..and she was excited about the little surprise she had for them.

The crowd started to applaud as the valedictorian concluded her speech and the Principle took the podium.

"….Every year our senior class as part of their final projects in English writes an essay about their path to this day….graduation….and their outlook on the future. I love reading them all but this year especially….there were so many with touching moments of how Anchor Beach helped shape who they today and it truly touches my heart. However, one touched my soul and I think you all should hear part of it…please welcome to the stage Callie Jacobs."

The room gave a polite applaud as Callie made her way to the stage.

"Did you know Callie was speaking," Stef quietly asked Lena?

"No, I had no idea. I never saw any of the essays."

Stef and Lena….after snapping a couple pictures of Callie up on stage….focused their full attention on their daughter.

"Thank you Principle Sanchez, faculty and staff, family and friends, my fellow graduates…..Like many of you I never thought this day would come however our whys might be slightly different….your heads all probably wanted to explode when Timothy and Vanessa assigned papers due the same day and Jack, Angie and Sam had tests on the same day the papers were due….I am starting to think you all planned this to get back at us kids," Callie said with a laugh causing her peers to laugh as well. "I don't think my story is much of a secret….I wasn't sure I would ever get to this day because I was in 7 different schools in 4 years, I bounced around 10 different Foster homes and did a stint in juvie all the while trying to make sure the brutal reality of CPS didn't touch my brother. I am no different than any of you though…..we all have stories that intermingle triumph and pain, hope and struggle, success and failures….how I survived the pain, the struggles, the failures was a belief that for some reason I was meant to experience everything I have. At the time I couldn't connect the dots….it's not possible to connect the dots looking forward you can only do it looking back but you have to trust in your gut…your head…your heart….something that the path you're on no matter how wayward it may seem….. the dots will connect and it will all make sense. It all makes sense to me now because everything I went through brought me to this moment right here, right now celebrating my graduation from high school with my moms, my grandparents, my brothers and sister. We are all going to leave here tonight high school graduates….some of us have plans to go to college….some of us will go right into the work force….some of us are still undecided….just remember the dots will eventually connect. It's not where you come from…it's where you belong….and we all belong. "

Everyone stood roaring for the speech they just heard. Stef and Lena were in tears passing tissues back and forth while the rest of the family was on their feet applauding. Callie smiled as she exited the stage happy she could share a small sampling of her essay with the class. She hoped they took it to heart and remembered this moment on whatever journey life took them on. After Callie's speech they started calling students names one by one to walk across the stage and receive their diploma. Brandon's name was called before hears and she could hear the Foster clan get a little louder as he walked across the stage and bright smile on her face. A few more names were called before she heard her name and her smile grew a little larger when she heard the Foster clan again cheering her on. She walked across the stage proudly and received her diploma…before she exited the stage she pointed to the sky and whispered "I love you mom." She hoped her mom was looking down on her as proud as she felt in this moment.

Less than 30 minutes later the tassel was turned and the graduating class at Anchor Beach were officially graduates. The Foster's all met up after….the siblings wanting to see the diplomas while the parents and grandparents all wanted hugs and kisses. Callie never thought this day would come, but now she couldn't wait for the days that followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the Reviews and follows...those reviews inspire me to write more for my amazing readers. Read, review and most importantly ENJOY! A few more chapters of transition before we get into the drama and really get going!

* * *

The Foster house had gone through a drastic change over the past two weeks and not everything was going smoothly. It had been two weeks since Brandon and Callie had started college while Jesus, Mariana and Jude were all now back in high school. Everyone was having a hard time adjusting to these new dynamics. The moms met and decided they need to have a little family meeting to make sure everyone was on the same page as they kicked off the new school year.

"All right we wanted to have a little family meeting just to go over a few things," Lena started off standing in the living room before her 4 remaining kids.

"A lot has changed over the last few weeks with everyone."

"It is weird not having Brandon here," Jesus piped up.

"Yes, that is one of the bigger adjustments we have to make. Brandon really did a lot around here not just for mama and I but I know he was there for you guys as well. Just because he is in NY doesn't mean he isn't part of the family anymore….you can still call him and email I know he would love to hear from you all."

"With him being away and you guys all being a year older now we are going to expect a little more from you. We shouldn't have to tell you 10 times to do the dishes or take out the trash or pick up your messes. I know it might not seem like much but if we don't have to worry about those things we can focus on more important things and it will help things run smoothly around here," Lena explained.

"Now just because Callie is still living at home doesn't change the fact that she is in college and she should be treated like a college kid living at school."

"So we are going to start having keggers," Jesus joked.

"Funny…..no this isn't going to turn into the animal house. I have discussed it with mama and we have decided that Callie is going to have different rules."

"Like what," Mariana asked curious?

FLASHBACK

"Callie can we talk to you a minute," Lena asked walking into the living room with Stef?

"Why do parents ask that? It's not like if I say no you're not going to talk to me," she said with a playful smirk.

"You have definitely been hanging out with Lena too much," Stef said nudging her over to sit on the couch.

"Oh I am the sarcastic one huh."

"Moving on," Stef said quickly. "Mama and I wanted to talk to you about school."

"I think I am pretty much set. My class schedule is good; I am only working a couple nights a week and should be back around 10 I will call if closing goes late."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Working? I did cut back like you suggested for the first semester."

"We know love its ok you're working. It's about the rules you have previously been following."

"I don't understand," Callie said confused.

"Well maybe if you would stop interrupting us," Lena said poking her playfully.

"Proceed," Callie gestured giving them the floor.

"Thank you. Brandon is off at college and can pretty much do as he pleases. We hope he will make smart decisions and in my mind he will be in bed every night by 10," Stef added for her own comfort. "Mama and I feel that you should be afforded those same freedoms even though you're not living in a dorm room."

"Really?"

"Yes really….this is part of college….experiencing a different level of freedom then when you were in high school…growing up and getting more independence."

"However, we aren't just going to let you run rampant around here either there still are some limitations," Stef informed.

"I'm listening."

"You no longer will have a curfew."

"Sweet….college is looking up already."

Stef cleared her throat and Callie settled back down.

"While you will not have a curfew there are 5 other people in this house that enjoy the nocturnal hours…if you come in late please remember that and try and be quiet. Also if you are going to be out all night send us a text so when we wake up in the morning we know you aren't laying in a ditch somewhere."

"Stef," Lena said scrunching her face up hoping for a more pleasant example.

"And we don't care what time the text message comes in…it better be on our phones before we wake up and I send the National Guard out looking for you."

"Point made."

"Grades are to be kept above a B average….not only because you need a solid GPA for your resume but also because of your scholarships. If the grades slip the job goes," Lena explained.

"Understood."

"This one is the most important…no matter what…no matter when….no matter the situation….if you need us call us."

"Day or night."

"No matter how old you get you're still our girl and we will be there for you."

Callie knew if she said something her voice would crack so she just nodded her understanding. No matter how many times the moms showed their support it still touched her deeply that someone cared so much about her.

END FLASHBACK

"So Callie gets to stay out all night," Mariana questioned?

"If she chooses to yes she can stay out all night," Stef confirmed.

"That's so not fair….she is barely a year older than me. I shouldn't have a curfew if she doesn't."

"First of all it's totally fair as she had a curfew last year at the same age and grade you're currently in. When you are in college whether that be away at school or still living in this house you will be granted the same rules Callie is currently following," Lena explained.

"And while we live in a democracy…sadly for you in this house it is a dictatorship," Stef added.

"A dictator is a single person in power," Jude said innocently.

Lena couldn't help but smirk at Stef.

"Well we all know who is in power around here," Stef said smiling smugly right back.

"We all know who is going to be sleeping on the couch."

Stef's smirk turned into a playful glare.

"It's my dictatorship and I say we have two dictators so deal with it," Stef quickly rectified.

Jesus and Jude couldn't help but laugh while Mariana was still in a huff.

"We just want you all to realize things are going to be a little different around here,' Lena said trying to get the focus back on the matters at hand. "We want you guys to know if you have any problems you can come to us about it."

"But not the curfew thing," Stef said quickly jumping in cutting off Mariana.

Mariana again huffed back against the couch. After a few other housekeeping things the family meeting was adjourned. Mariana quickly stomped up to her room and slammed the door shut. Callie looked at the moms who returned a sympathetic smile. Being the brave one, Callie headed up to her room to grab her cell phone that had been charging.

"You're not special you know," Mariana bit out as Callie walked into the room.

"I never thought I was," Callie said trying to remember Mariana was just upset about rules not really at her.

"If you live in this house you should follow the same rules as the rest of us."

"Why is this such a big deal? You act like I am going to be out all night every night at wild parties or something."

Mariana wasn't going to admit it but that was pretty close to what she thought. Why wouldn't someone stay out late when they had the freedom to?

"You think your soo cool because you're in college now….well you're not….you still live at home mine as well come back to Anchor Beach for 13th grade."

"College is not what they make it out to be in the movies….it's not frat parties, sorority sister bonding football games and fun. I have classes with tests and papers due….and it's not high school where if you forget it you can turn it in late or if you do poorly you can talk your way into a retake…..did you ever think I might need to stay out late because I will be in the library studying or need to meet for study groups with kids that take night classes or work?"

"So you get to stay out late because you're stupid."

Callie wanted to scream….what was with her tonight.

"You know what moms are right not to live you stay out later then 7pm because clearly you're not mature enough to handle it. I am not in high school where your biggest problem is who said something mean about you or what boy you have a crush on. I am in the real world where I go to school and have a job. I have a to figure out how to make a relationship work with a guy I love who is 6000 miles away. So if you want to be bitchy go right ahead but I don't have time for it," Callie yelled grabbing her phone and slamming the door behind her on the way out.

Callie rushed down the stairs grabbed her keys and slammed the front door behind her. Stef and Lena looked at each other confused.

"MARIANA," they both yelled wanted answers.

Meanwhile Callie sat on the bottom step of the front porch and took a couple deep breaths trying to settle down. She knew Mariana was just venting and with everything that was changing the past couple weeks who knows what she was really upset about but some of the things she said hurt. It's not like Callie had tons of self confidence growing up and only now was she coming into her own. She startled as her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Hey B," Callie said trying to sound upbeat.

"What's wrong," he immediately picked up on the vibe?

"Seriously? What makes you think something is wrong? All I said was hey B."

"I don't know it's just this tone you have when you're trying to act casual. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really….Mariana is just having a bit of a diva moment dealing with the fact I have different rules from everyone else."

"What did she do?"

"She was just huffing with the moms when they were explaining I don't have a curfew anymore and then just tried picking a fight with me I guess when I went into our room."

"What did she say?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it….how is school?"

Brandon knew he would need to get the story out of his moms or one of his brothers because Callie was clamming up pretty tight and he didn't want to push her.

"School is good…much better now that my roommate was kicked out of school."

"Seriously he was kicked out of school? For what?"

"You mean the fact that he was never sober isn't a good enough reason for you? I am assuming that is why he is no longer here….yesterday I came back from class and all his stuff was gone and he hasn't been in any classes."

"Well I am can't say I am sorry to see him go….I was not looking forward to visiting with a cat pee smelling drunk around….but I hope he does get some help….seems like he really has a problem."

"Yeah….but now I have my own room it is pretty cool. Some of the guys crash here when their roommates have girls over…so I am not alone all the time but I will make sure everyone knows the bachelor pad is closed when you come visit," Brandon said laughing.

"You know for a bunch of drama, dance and band geeks there seems to be a lot of ladies hanging around. Who knew," Callie said joking.

"Yeah seriously….ladies love us here….I wish high school was like this."

"Excuse me," callie said pretending to be mad.

"I mean….for other guys because I have the best girlfriend ever…who I can't wait to see….when are you going out here?"

"Smooth B….real smooth. My fall break is October 12th to the 15th but I have no Friday classes so I was thinking of flying out on the 11th and return home the 15th."

"I would love that but just a warning I have class on the 11th."

"That's fine I have a 6 hour flight and a 3 hour time change I don't think I will get there until the late afternoon anyway."

"I miss you so much baby 5 weeks is going to be torture."

"I know I wish you were here right now….but looking at our schedules I think 5 weeks is the most we will ever go without seeing each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I am flying out in October, your coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas….I am flying out in February so you better start asking for snow now…..your coming home when we have off for spring break and you will be done in May…..I think the longest period there is 5 weeks between my trip in February and you coming home in April."

"But you haven't thought about it or anything," Brandon said laughing.

"Hey I plan because I care….one of us has to keep us organized or I will end up in NY at the same time you're in CA."

"That would be awful."

"I miss you," Callie said softly.

"I miss you too so much….you better be prepared for the strongest hug ever when I see you at the airport….I might not let you go for the 5 days you're here."

"I wouldn't want to be away from you for a second."

"I wanted to ask you something," Brandon said hesitantly.

"Sure what it is?"

Before Brandon could answer he heard someone calling her name in the background. Callie turned around and saw Mariana standing in the doorway to the house.

"B can I call you later….Mariana is here."

"Oh yeah sure no problem. I will talk to you later."

Callie hung up the phone and Mariana joined her on the steps.

"I am sorry Callie….and not just because moms talked to me….I am really sorry. You didn't deserve me yelling at you for no reason."

"I don't think it was for no reason….anything you want to share?"

Mariana took a minute to collect her thoughts.

"I never trusted people very easily. My dad was never around….my mom gave us up for drugs….we bounced around foster homes…..well you get all that. I found a home here and it came with two great moms and a brother. You and Jude came along and I got the final piece that was missing….I didn't really know I was missing something until you arrived….I got a sister. Now…

"Now it feels like I am leaving you," Callie summed up.

"Yeah I guess it does….and I guess I figured if I pushed you away it would hurt less."

"Did it," Callie asked knowing Mariana needed to talk it all out?

"No."

"I am not going anywhere Mariana….you're always going to be my sister no matter where life takes us. Sure I might not be around as much as I was last year because I have a different schedule and we go to different schools but I still want to hear all about what's going on with you and we can still hang out when we are both free. If it ever feels like I don't have time tell me….I will make time because family…this family….my family is important to me."

Mariana smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you. So do you think you could take me to a college party," Mariana asked with excitement.

"Because the last party we went to together ended up so well," Callie asked laughing. "I'll see but it won't be anytime soon. You focus on your last year of high school would you?"

"I will, I promise."

"Come on let's get inside…I am sure moms will be thrilled to know we made up."

Callie and Mariana both stood up, giving each other a small hug before heading inside. Things were certainly changing…slowly but surely. Today's drama was addressed and dealt with and Callie was certain this wouldn't be the only bump the family would hit but they would take it one day at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter deals with some more mature topics just a warning...its a little shorter but I hope you still enjoy it...please review!

* * *

Brandon paced his dorm room with his phone in his hand. It felt like forever since he had a chance to really talk to Callie. Since their last real conversation when Mariana was mad at her they were only able to have short little chats before someone had to dart off to class or meet a study group.

"Bro you gotta just call her you're psyching yourself out."

"I feel like this isn't something I should ask her over the phone….she is going to think I am some creeper boyfriend or something."

"No she will love you for wanting to try new things."

"I still think I should wait until break."

"So you want to go another 5 weeks without?"

"I don't think anyone wants to but I can."

"Just ask her."

"Well, I am not going to do it with you around."

"Fine I will roll….let me know how it goes."

Brandon shut the door and locked it before pacing his room some more. He shouldn't do this…he knew she would not take this well but the idea was interesting.

"God you don't know how much I miss you right now," Callie said plopping down on her bed.

"Long day?"

"Extremely and not for the reasons you might think."

"What's going on? Is school ok?"

"Yeah classes are fine….there is a lot of home work and papers that are stressing but its nothing I can't handle. People are just so annoying recently….I don't know maybe there is a full moon tonight or something."

"Is someone bothering you?"

"No….just some crazy stuff at work and then Jenna spent most of the last two days trying to get me to come to some party tonight at the soccer house for homecoming."

"The soccer house," Brandon questioned never having heard about this house before.

"Yeah it is a house rented by 4 girls on the women's soccer team….which is in-between the men's soccer house and the football house…all three are having parties tonight's….I give it to 12am before they get busted by the cops."

"So you're not going," Brandon asked praying she wasn't but didn't want to forbid her from going?

"I wasn't planning on it….I might stop by if I have to run out for anything tonight but it will definitely just be a passing by show my face and leave…..but I don't even think I will be doing that."

"Well, if you do go be safe and give me a call when you get in for the night….so I can get into bed with you," he said with a chuckle.

"I will….it will probably be an early night. The sooner I can get you into bed the better," she joked.

"Yeah…I umm I wanted to ask you something the other day….but it's a little different I guess."

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to think I am weird or anything. You don't have to if you don't want to….it was just an idea I guess."

"Brandon what is it," she asked curious now?

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on ummm phone sex."

Callie was speechless for a moment. Out of everything Brandon could have asked….that might have been the last thing she was expecting.

"Umm phone sex?"

"Or you know….sexting….skype sex."

Callie had a million thoughts suddenly running through her head. Where was this coming from? Brandon had never mentioned this before…was he suddenly unhappy?

"Oh so you have thought about this a lot I guess."

"Not a lot," Brandon said not wanting to sound like it had been the center of his universe.

"Phone sex….sexting and skype sex….I didn't even know they were options and you had them at the ready."

"I never really gave them much thought before….but then I was telling the guys about you and how much I missed you," Brandon said hoping that was scoring him some points.

"You talk about me with the guys?"

"Yeah…I have told them about you and I guess I say I miss you a lot and a couple of the guys asked what I was doing while ye were separated….which I didn't get at the time."

"What did he mean?"

"He went into some long drawn out answer but something along the lines of men have needs and maybe some suggestions since I was unwilling do anything without you."

"So you talk about me to the guys and you discuss our sex life."

"What? Wait….no," Brandon said wondering how this took a quick left at DANGER ZONE!

"Well, you just said you talk about me….and you just said that your guy friends are the one suggestion all these long distance sex options….I don't think it is possible to not talk about our sex lives in that scenario."

"Well, it is not like I am giving them a play by play Callie….they were just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Well first if we were having sex and then how I could go without since we are separated."

"So you're totally talking about our sex life."

"I guess kinda of….but I didn't mean too. It's not like I was bragging about our sex life or something."

"Ohh well that makes it soo much better," Callie said rolling her eyes.

"I knew you would be made about this…I knew I should have just let this phone sex thing go."

"I am mad you told other people about something that should have been kept between us…I am not mad about the phone sex sexting whatever suggestion."

"I am sorry Callie….I didn't mean to."

"Whatever…I am going to go….I just need this day to be over and maybe tomorrow will be better," she said ending the conversation and tossing her phone on the table next to her bed.

Callie pressed her face into the pillow and let out a frustrated yell. Today really was just too much for her. When her phone vibrated against the table she thought for certain it would be a text from Brandon when in fact it was a text from Jenna asking her again to go with her to this party.

"Sure I will meet you there at 8," Callie responded knowing it probably wasn't the best idea but should couldn't sit at home and think about Brandon all night.

Callie got herself ready and told Stef about the party. While they were giving Callie the room to be an adult and make her own choices Stef made sure Callie was going to be safe and call if she needed anything….even a 2am drunk ride home. Callie understood even though she wasn't planning on staying long or drinking at all. She just needed to get out of the house for a little and distract her mind from all the….randomly weird things that seemed to happen all on the same day.

By the time she got to the house there were people all around hanging out inside and in the connecting back yards. She knew leaving before 11pm was a must or she would be spending her nights in county lockup…..Stef would not be happy if that were the case.

"Ahhhh you made it," Jenna said running up and hugging Callie.

Callie gave her an are you kidding me look before slipping out of her embrace. Jenna already had a drink in her hand and it was clear it was not her first.

"Jenna pace yourself it is only 8pm and if you don't leave here by 11 you're gonna get popped for underage when the cops bust this place."

"Ohhhh is your mom gonna bust us," she giggled.

"Don't tempt me to call her early," Callie said grabbing the drink out of Jenna's hands and dumping it on the ground otside.

"Hey."

"Make your next drink water please….then have another beer."

"Fine….lets go get some cups."

Callie walked into the house and was a little surprised there wasn't as many people inside and there were outside…..but with the extremely nice weather she figured people wanted to be out. She saw a couple people she knew from her class and gave the polite smile and wave but didn't stop to chat. It wasn't until Jay and Mike came over did she stop to talk to something.

"Hey ladies," Mike said in his usual flirtatious way.

"Hey," both girls said in return.

"I didn't think you were going to make it tonight," Jay directed his statement towards Callie.

"Yeah…I didn't think so either but after a crazy day I just needed to get out of the house to take my mind off things."

"Trouble in paradise," he joked.

"Not really maybe just a rainstorm passing through."

"Well, let's get you a drink then."

"I am sticking to non-alcoholic today."

"Ohh come on one beer won't hurt."

"Maybe some other time," Callie deflected.

"All right well Mike and I are heading for a refill let's get you something."

Callie, Jenna, Mike and Jay all walked into the kitchen where two guys were manning the makeshift bar.

"Three beer and special blue cup please with a can of…" Mike paused looking back at Callie.

"Umm sprite is fine."

"A can of sprite," Mike finished off to the bar tender.

The one guy pumped the keg filling three cups with beer while the other guy grabbed a blue cup off the stack and reached in the fridge for a can of sprite. He handed both to Mike who popped the can open and filled Callie's cup handing it to her and then passed out the three beers.

"Cheers guys," Mike said holding up his cup and taking a couple gulps.

"Cheers," the other three added all taking a sip of their drinks.

"Jenna want to join me and go check out what's going on in the football house," Mike asked giving Jay a little wink.

"Ohh sure."

"Great…see you two later…close the deal man," Mike whispered to Jay as he walked by.

Jay looked a little confused but just let him go without question. He and Callie walked back into the living room to mingle a little with some other people before it got to crazy.

Meanwhile in New York Brandon was miserable in his room. It was already past 9 and he hadn't heard from Callie. He really hoped she would still text him at the end of the night but wasn't so sure about it now. Why did he have to be so stupid and bring this up? Why did he have to let the guys talk him into anything? One thing he learned he was certainly not listening to his idiot friends again. They just didn't understand him and Callie…they weren't typical….they had their own thing going and no one else was going to get that.

"Hey love," Stef said happily answering the phone seeing that it was Brandon.

"Hey mom how are you?"

"Great now that you called. I was beginning to think you forgot about us here."

"I could never forget mom….things have just been a little busy. On top of like the 3 piano classes I have and all the practice sessions I also have 3 business classes….it's just a lot."

"I understand that….Callie is adjusting in a similar manner….she has a lot of her plate."

"She is doing ok though right….is she home?"

"So far so good with her…she will have a better understanding where she's at when midterms come back….she is out right now but should be back sometime tonight."

Some time tonight….that could be anytime. Brandon wanted to press him mom for more information but knew he shouldn't put her in the middle of things. He would have to let it go for now.

"How is everyone else?"

"They are all good….Jesus joined the wrestling team and came home with a black eye the other day. Lena was less than thrilled about that but I just told her it is all part of growing up….an answer she was also not happy with."

"Yeah, I can't imagine that sitting well with her."

"Mariana is in the school play….maybe if your schedule works out we can get you back here for a surprise visit."

"Yeah I would love to see her….man that just seems like a perfect fit for Mariana….the performing arts."

"She is taking to it nicely. Jude is still finding his way but he is branching out and trying different clubs to figure out what he likes. Connor asked him to be the soccer manager this year….try and expose him to some sports and I think he doing a couple other clubs too so we will see where our little bug ends up."

"Seems like everyone is holding their own," Brandon summarized.

"Yeah we are ho…B let me call you back Callie is trying to call."

"Oh ok love you mom."

"Love you too kiddo."

Stef ended her call with Brandon and switched over to her call with Callie.

"Hey love how is everything."

"Stef," Callie barely got out.

Stef immediately knew something was wrong by her tone.

"Baby whats wrong?"

"Help…I think….I think…drugged," she mumbled trying to keep alert.


	6. Chapter 6

Since there were so many amazing reviews I got right to work as to not keep you hanging too long. I have to keep my readers happy...more reviews faster posts! I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Everything had been great…Stef was having a nice conversation with her son catching up on the week and then everything came crashing down.

"Baby whats wrong?"

"Help…I think….I think…drugged."

Stef went from mom to cop in .02 seconds. She tried getting more information out of Callie but she was becoming less and less coherent by the second. Sprinting through the house Stef was yelling for Lena and quickly grabbed her phone once finding her love in the living room.

"Stef what is going on," Lena said panicked at her partner's actions?

Stef however didn't answer.

"This is Officer Stefanie Foster….I need all available units to SDSU Hewlett Dr…..underage party in process with confirmed drugs and victim of GHB."

Hearing this news Lena's blood ran cold. She did a mental check list of where her kids where tonight and knew Callie was the only one semi unaccounted for.

"I need all available units and an ambulance with others on standby…I want the street locked down I am on my way….10 out."

Stef hung up the phone and toss it back to Lena.

"Callie…baby….you still with me."

"Huuuf."

"Callie baby I need you to stay with me ok….stay on the phone," Stef instructed while searching for her keys. "Lena I know you're going to hate this but I need you to stay here….I am going to get our daughter and then you can meet us at the hospital."

Lena knew now was not the time to argue. Even thought she wanted to go get her daughter as well she knew she would just be in the way and meeting at the hospital would be better.

"Go…I will hold things down here….call me as soon…

Stef kissed her quickly.

"I will."

And with that Stef was out the door.

She knew causing an accident would only delay her getting to the scene and she had to be careful. Her hand gripped the wheel a little tighter when the line on Callie's end was disconnected. A million thoughts were running through her mind wondering why. Did the cops get there? Was it the person that drugged her daughter back to collect? She couldn't help pressing the gas pedal a little harder to get their faster. When she arrived it was a sea of cop cars and a few ambulances. Having parked at the end of the street she sprinted through the crowd of bystanders and drunken college kids trying to find her daughter or someone in charge.

"Whoa you can't go in there," a young officer said stopped Stef from ducking under the yellow tape.

"Like hell I can't I am Officer Stefanie Foster SDPD….I am the one that called this in."

"Do you have a badge?"

"MY DAUGHTER CALLED ME AFTER BEING DRUGGED….I CALLED THIS IN AND GOT HERE AS FAST AS I COULD…I DON'T HAVE MY BADGE AND IF YOU STOP ME FROM GETTING TO MY DAUGHTER I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS…..

"STEF…..Officer Manning let her through," Officer Timmons said saving the young officer from unwilling castration.

Stef would have went on an I told you so rant if she wasn't so focused on finding Callie.

"Steve what do we have?"

"These three houses here were the primary location for the parties….we have about 100 kids detained we are trying to process through."

"Where is Callie?"

"I don't know yet."

"I NEED AN EMT," an officer yelled from the front steps of a house.

Stef just knew it was Callie. She took off following the EMT right into the house. Stef was grateful they were headed to the living room and not a bedroom but upon seeing Callie totally unconscious the former thought gave her little comfort.

"Can you find an ID," the one EMT asked while taking vitals?

"Callie Jacobs…she is my daughter," Stef said from behind them. "She called me about 20 minutes ago she thought she was drugged…she was barely coherent and got worse quickly before I was disconnected."

With this new information the EMTs work furiously on Callie getting vitals, taking blood, starting IV's and getting her ready for transport.

"We are ready to transport."

"I am going with you."

The EMT knew better than to argue plus she was the patient's mother. After getting Callie secured they were off to the hospital. Stef watched closely willing her baby to wake up…show some sort of coming too….but she got nothing before they arrived in the ER. Callie was rushed back to do more tests and get a more accurate idea of what meds she would need pushed to her. Stef meanwhile was shoved form after form to fill out.

"What hospital," Lena asked immediately after seeing it was Stef calling?

"Mercy Gen. Make sure the kids are set and then please get down here I feel like I am losing my mind."

"I will be there as soon as possible….how is she?"

"I don't know….not great but stable I guess."

Stef starred down at the forms trying to fill out all the information she could. How could anyone in an emergency situation really focus on filling out all these ridiculous forms….and why did it have to be done right then? Where they going to stop treating someone until every last line was properly filled in.

"Stef," Lena yelled from the hallway finally finding her.

"No news yet…I am still filling out these stupid forms….like the future of medical science depends on my mother's maiden name," she said frustrated.

"Hey give me those," Lena said grabbing the forms and them on the chair beside her. "Don't worry about those right now. What happened?"

"I was talking with Brandon when Callie called….she was barely coherent and thought she was drugged…that's when I called SDPD and let….I got there and it was just insane, probably 100 kids spread over three houses. An officer called for an EMT and I just knew….she was in the living room out cold…fully clothes but they are still going to do a sexual assault exam."

"Stef," Lena said with tears in her eyes.

"I know love…I know."

Lena went through the forms and filled in everything Stef had skipped over. She turned them in to the ER desk and went back to wait.

"Jacobs," a nurse walked out to the waiting room.

"Yes," Lena and Stef said standing up and walking to her.

"Callie is stable. We ran a series of blood panels and determined she did have a fairly high level of GHB in her system. She didn't have any alcohol in her system which is typically how it is administered but there are certainly other methods. We are flushing her system and giving her some medication but we think she will be out for a little while longer."

"Can we see her?"

"Sure right this way."

Stef and Lena followed the nurse back to Callie's room. If anyone had seen her they would think she was just peacefully sleeping. Overall Callie didn't look bad at all….the only thing off was the IV in Callie's hand.

"We will be back to check on her shortly…if you need anything just hit the call button," the nurse explained showing them where everything was.

Stef and Lena pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Callie's bed. Each took a hand in their own….Stef being a little more careful as she had the hand with the IV in it.

"She is a tough cookie….this is nothing for her," Lena said more reminding herself than anything.

"Things were going so well…I hope this doesn't cause a setback."

"I hope so too….but we have to be prepared that she might not want to go back to school right away."

"I know…we will see what happens and I will call the school. They need to know what is going although I am sure Roberts will be informing the University before I do."

"Since this was on school grounds and involved school kids the school will probably provide Callie was support….provide a therapist and be flexible with her schedule and maybe allow her to do at home work for a little while."

"That would be great but one step at a time. How are the kids," Stef asked?

"They are fine…I told them I had an emergency I needed to take care of and if they needed anything to call but they were all in their rooms when I left."

"Good as least those three are ok….god what are we going to tell Brandon?"

"You know he will want to be on the first flight back here when he finds out….and you know he will be pissed if we don't tell him."

"I know….I know," Stef said running her hand over her face. "At least for tonight let's just deal with Callie and then tomorrow I will call B and tell him what is going on. Hopefully Callie will be awake and can talk him down from coming home."

A nurse walked into the room carry a small bag.

"These are Callie's clothes and her other personal affects that the EMT's or hospital staff removed," she said handing the bag over to Lena. "Someone must be missing her; her phone has been beeping a lot since she was brought in."

"Thank you."

Lena went through the bag to see what was in there and gasped pulling out Callie's torn clothes.

"Oh no baby….that's from the EMT's not anything else," Stef quickly explained.

Lena sighed and nodded her head…went briefly went through her mind was almost too much to handle. She reached into the bag and pulled out Callie's necklace as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Here we don't want to lose this," she said passing it over to Stef who put it on for safe keeping. "Well it seems our son is being a little persistent tonight," Lena said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"What son? What do you mean?"

"Well, Callie's phone has been buzzing all right….17 text messages."

"17 text messages that is borderline stalkerish….I will have to talk to him about that."

Just then another nurse walked in with an IV bag in her hands. They watched as she hung the small bag and connected it to Callie's main line.

"What is that?"

"This is just some Benadryl…we are going to drip it in with the other fluids. It only takes 5 minutes for this bag and standard protocol. It will help with any reactions she might have with the GHB and any dizziness or nausea she might have when she starts to come too. She is going to feel like she has a massive hang over. I will be back soon to check on her."

Stef watched the tiny drops fall from the bag and into the line that was flowing into Callie's hand.

"I am going to step outside a minute and call the station…see if they have any updates."

"Ok, we will be right here when you get back."

Stef grabbed her phone and stepped into the hallway but barely got two steps before she leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. She hated that bad things always seemed to be happening to Callie….every time she got one step forward it was three steps back. Now with Brandon in New York she wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. If Brandon were hurt she would want to know right away no matter where she was. However, there was nothing Brandon could do that wasn't already being done and he really needed to stay in New York and in school. One of their kids was already going to be missing school and it would be a challenge to catch up they really didn't need two kids in the same position. Her mind kept drifting back….trying to put herself in Brandon's shoes….he deserved to know. She was about to call when she heard her wife scream.

"I NEED A NURSE IN HERE."

Stef turned the corner and saw Lena trying to hold Callie's arms down. She was thrashing around violenty and she could see her IV had been ripped out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know everything was fine then she started twitching a little and I thought she was coming too and then this started."

A few nurses rushed in and took over. The room was cleared when the Dr. showed up…Lena and Stef were ushered back to the waiting room area. Neither sat…both paced area various parts of the waiting room wondering what was going on. Callie had been out cold and to suddenly have such a violent reaction made Stef worry.

"Jacobs," a nurse called out after almost an hour.

"Yes, what happened?"

"Callie had an allergic reaction."

"To what," Stef asked not knowing Callie was allergic to anything?

"Benadryl. I have never seen such a reaction in all my years of nursing but the Dr. had a case once very similar. We pushed her some meds to counter act the Benadryl and she is back to resting comfortable. We are putting it all over her charts to never administer Benadryl again but it is important you know this information as well."

"Thank you…can we see her."

"Yes follow me….she still is not awake but her vitals are strong and we are pushing another bag of fluids and the Dr thinks she should be coming to within the hour."

Stef and Lena took their places back beside her bed. Even though they said Callie was going to be fine nothing would ease their worry until Callie was actually awake.

"Hey did they have anything," Lena suddenly asked?

"Did who have anything?"

"The police about how this happened?"

"Oh…I never got to call before Callie….I can call now."

"It is late…let's just wait until morning."

It was getting late….Stef and Lena were uncomfortably sitting in chairs drifting in and out of sleep. Callie was still stable and it was just a matter of time before waking up but the wait was killing them. Lena jumped up when Callie started to shift. Last time she started to move a violent outbreak followed.

"Callie, love," Lena spoke softly hoping her voice would help her daughter come too.

"Hmmmm….where," Callie began to mumble.

"Stef," Lena called grabbing her attention. "Callie baby your ok…you're in the hospital."

"Sick," Callie said curling up on her side.

"I'll go get a nurse," Stef said standing up.

"No," Callie said with as much force as she could muster up.

"Ok love…ok," Stef said pressing the call button for a nurse before sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Callie back.

The nurse came in a moment later and gave her something for the nausea and then called in for the Dr. The story was far from over but at least for now…tonight Callie was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I am spoiling you all but you give me such great reviews I feel the need to reward you...I hope you enjoy it...review and maybe chapter 8 can be ready by Thursday!

* * *

It has been a long night in the hospital. The Dr. came in shortly after Callie had woken up to give everyone an update on what was happening. Even though Callie had come out of the GHB induce coma she was still pretty groggy and tired.

"I am going to have the nurse give Callie some medicine to help her rest easy…without it I fear she might have a very fitful sleep and she really needs to rest."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea," Lena said nodding in agreement.

"If I could speak to you two…." the Dr. trailed off nodded towards the hallway.

"Ok…Callie baby I am going to be just in the hallway for a minute ok…you will still be able to see me if you need anything just call," Stef said kissing her forehead.

Lena, Stef and the doctor stepped into the hallway but Stef made sure she could be within eye sight of Callie.

"Not to sound like a cartoon but what's up doc?"

"Everything with Callie is fine but I didn't want to discuss everything in front of her because even though it is good news it could still be traumatic for her. There were no signs of sexual assault."

Even though Stef had thought that would be the outcome after hearing the results she left out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Good….that's very good news. She is otherwise healthy right?"

"Yes, once these drugs are flushed from her system everything else looks good with her blood work and scans. We want to monitor her over night and continue flushing her system and she should be released tomorrow mid-morning. She might feel a bit sluggish for a few days but she should start feeling like her old self and her energy levels will increase. If something still seems off in 5-7 days bring her back."

"Will do thank you so much Dr."

Stef and Lena both shook his hand before turning and heading back into the room. Callie was fidgeting and restless until Stef sat back down on the bed and started rubbing her back.

"The nurse will be in soon to give you some medicine to help you sleep love," Stef explained softly.

"It is getting late one of us needs to get home for the other kids," Lena said looking at her watch.

Callie gripped Stef's hand tightly in not so many words saying she wanted Stef to stay.

"Ok, um I will stay for the night with Callie and you head home and check on the kids," Stef explained. "Callie I am just going to walk Lena to the elevator and I will be right back ok?"

Callie just nodded her head. Lena walked over and kissed her daughters forehead and expressed her love before grabbing her things and walking out of the room with Stef.

"I am sorry love but Callie seems pretty clingy with me right now."

"Stef its ok…you're the protector….the cop….she feels safe with you right now and that is all that matters."

"She feels safe with you too," Stef said not wanting to Lena think she lacked in protecting their kids.

"I know babe don't worry….but she needs mama tiger right now. Callie has never been really sick with us before….you know Brandon prefers you when sick while Jesus prefers me….and Mariana requires us both…and maybe a small army, a marching band and a magician," Lena said with a smile. "Looks like Callie will be leaning more towards you….at least in this situation and that's fine….that's why we are a team. I will go home and make sure the kids aren't going all animal house on us and I will see you when you two get home in the morning."

"I love you," Stef said honestly.

"I love you too."

And with that Lena headed out to go check on their kids. Stef headed back to the room and her heart broke. Callie was curled up on her side in a ball starring at the door waiting for Stef to come back into view. She instantly stretched out and scooted over for Stef to join her. After Stef got as comfortable as she could get the nurse came in to give Callie her final dose of medicine. It wasn't long after that, that Callie finally settled in for the night.

The next morning Stef was up early mainly from the pain shoot from her neck down her back from sleeping in such an awkward position all night….however she would do it again in a heartbeat for her kids.

"Morning love how are you feeling," Stef asked Callie as she was just waking up?

"All right…better….just tired? How can I still be tired after sleeping so much?"

"The Dr. said that was pretty normal and your energy levels will start to bounce back."

"I am hungry."

"Well that seems pretty normal…I'll press the call button and see what time they are coming around with breakfast. You feel up for talking about yesterday?"

"I guess so," Callie said sitting up slightly. "I wasn't drinking," she said firmly.

"I know love…but even if you had been this still wouldn't have been your fault….what happened was not your fault."

Callie just nodded but couldn't make eye contact.

"Hey….look at me," Stef said softly.

It took a minute but Stef was patient until Callie looked up making eye contact.

"This was not your fault. You didn't want this….you didn't ask for this….someone with a sick mind and motives took advantage of a situation. You had every right to be at that party and every expectation not to have this happen. Lena and I love you very much….nothing will ever change that."

A single tear fell from her eyes.

"I wasn't even supposed to be there," Callie sniffled.

"What do you mean love?"

"I wasn't planning on going but Brandon and I had a little disagreement…on top of dealing with buttheads at work….I just didn't want to sit around the house and think about it so when my friend texted me asking me to go I said yes….does Brandon know?"

"I haven't talked to him yet….it was too late last night to call and I woke up only a short time before you. Would you like me to call him?"

Callie nodded her head. Stef took out her phone and dialed her son….only to get his voicemail.

"Hey B is mom just give me a call back when you get this…love you."

Stef hung up the phone and rested it back on the table beside her.

"He is probably in a Saturday practice session….give him a little time to call back. What do you remember from last night?"

"Well, when I got there my friend was…on her way to feeling no pain," Callie said gently. "I didn't want her to go crazy so I took her beer and dumped it out and told her to drink water before another beer."

"Sounds like you're a pretty good friend."

"We were going to get water or soda something when we bumped into someone…umm my friend from class and one of his friends I think."

Stef perked up at hearing these new friends were boys.

"Do you remember their names?"

"Jay is my friend…his friends name is…Mark…Mike….Matt something. Ugh I should know this," Callie said getting frustrated.

"Don't beat yourself up over this…take your time and it will come to you. What happened after you ran into them?"

"Ummm we talked for a little but then we went to get drinks I think….I don't remember much after that," Callie said her eyes watering up with fear.

"Hey it's ok….thats great information I can pass along to the police."

"I have this void where I should have a memory…why can't I remember?"

"Callie you had GHB in your system which affects your short term memory and keeps you from retaining any memories from when the drug entered your system and sometimes even before that. You're doing a great job….let's take a little break while you get some food in you and the nurse checks you out. I will step into the hall for a minute but I will be just outside the door….call if you need anything."

Callie gave her a smile and nodded. Stef was glad to see Callie was gaining a little of her independence back. Stef stepped into the hall and called Brandon again only to have it go straight to voicemail. Sighing she hung up not wanting to leave another message.

"Office Timmons."

"Steve…it's Stef."

"Stef how is Callie?"

"Doing better….she was talking this morning a little and said the last two guys she remembers being around was her friend Jay who is in one of her classes I don't know which one yet and his friend Mark/Mike/Matt something with an M she wasn't sure."

"That is great Stef we interviewed Jay Williams and Mike Santos and with this new information we will bring them in for further interviews. We collected all the cups in the living room and we think we have Callie's we are just waiting on labs results once we have the cup we will get finger prints."

"God I want to be there for those interviews," Stef grumbled.

"You know you can't. I will keep you updated when we have more information."

"Thanks Steve."

Stef hung up with Steve before calling Lena. She let her know things were going well this morning and they should be home around noon or sooner. Callie had been improving from last night and this morning talked a little about the party.

"Have you heard from Brandon this morning," stef asked randomly?

"Umm no but I haven't attempted to call him yet. Do you want me too?"

"No, I will try him when we get Callie home. I know we are both itching to get out of here."  
"Does she want anything special to eat?"

"I don't think so but if she does I will make sure I give you a heads up."

"Thanks love…hurry home."

Stef walked back into the room to see Callie eating breakfast. She was grateful Callie was eating at all…let alone something that looked less then appetizing. She munched on some toast, took a few bites of eggs and had some fruit. The nurse was going to get started on the discharge papers after the Dr. made his morning rounds.

"Has Brandon called back yet?"

"Not yet love."

"He probably hates me."

"Why would he hate you?"

Callie just shrugged.

"I hung up on him last night. He didn't deserve that."

"All boys deserve that every now and then…it keeps them on their toes. I know Brandon doesn't hate you….he loves you more than I have seen him love anyone….more than I have seen anyone love someone."

"Except you and Lena," Callie said with a grin.

"We will call it even."

"I just want to talk to him and make sure we are ok."

"I wouldn't worry too much but I know you have a lot to talk about. Just reassure him you are ok and if he wants to fly home maybe we can work something out for next weekend ok."

Callie seemed to perk up a little hearing that. The Dr. came in not long after and did a final work through with Callie. After everything came up clean the Dr. informed the nurse to start with the discharge process.

"God I need a shower," Callie said getting up from the bed.

"Well, you will be home in less than an hour and you can take a shower so long Mariana will be jealous."

"I am looking forward to it….however I am sure she will have something to say about these beautiful scrubs."

Stef gave her a sympathetic smile as she walked into the bathroom to change. Callie came out looking less than thrilled with her green wardrobe but whatever got her home sooner she would deal with for now.

"Callie!"

Both women jumped slightly turning towards the disturbance at the door.

"Brandon!"

Callie dropped her bag and rushed over to Brandon jumping into his arms. He lifted her up and hugged her so tight never wanting to let her go. He had never been so relieved then he was in that moment. He closed his eyes silently thanking god she was back in his arms. When he finally opened his eyes again he breathed in slowly appreciating the moment one last time before glaring at his mom over Callie's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next installment. I really had to push to get this one out tonight as promised...but again after all those great reviews I couldn't let you down. I hope this lives up to your expectations and you enjoy!

* * *

"Callie!"

Both women jumped slightly turning towards the disturbance at the door.

"Brandon!"

Callie dropped her bag and rushed over to Brandon jumping into his arms. He lifted her up and hugged her so tight never wanting to let her go. He had never been so relieved then he was in that moment. He closed his eyes silently thanking god she was back in his arms. When he finally opened his eyes again he breathed in slowly appreciating the moment one last time before glaring at his mom over Callie's shoulder.

"Brandon I have been trying to reach you all morning," Callie said desperately hugging him again.

"I know baby I am sorry I couldn't use my phone on the plane and then when we landed I just wanted to get to you," he snuggled his face into her neck.

"I am so glad you're here…..how did you know I was here?"

Brandon once again glared at his mom before turning back to Callie.

"I tried calling you last night when I didn't hear from you….I was worried…even though we had a little fight I knew you would call or text me at the end of the night to let me know you were in."

"I would have," Callie added sadly.

"I know….I called Jesus seeing if you were home but he said you weren't and neither were moms…I knew something was up. I went on Facebook and found a couple of your friends posting on your wall seeing if you were ok. I got one of their numbers and called….they didn't really have the full story but it was enough to know I needed to be here. So I booked the first flight out and I don't know how many hours later here I am."

"Oh god baby have you even slept?"

"Not in the last 36 hours….I think I might have napped on the flight but I was so worried about it. That was the longest flight ever."

"Thank you…I missed you so much," Callie said giving him a gentle kiss.

"I missed you too…..god I am so happy to have you in my arms again."

"I will let you two talk and I will see about getting this discharge papers and call mama and tell her we are on our way home," Stef said grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

Stef paused in the hallway and could hear the beginning of Callie explaining her night. She pulled out her phone and called home.

"Hey baby how are things? Is Callie getting released," Lena asked?

"Oh it's just rainbows and skittles over here," Stef mumbled. "Umm Callie is getting released soon the Dr saw her this morning and everything checked out great, the nurse is working on her discharge papers now."

"So what's wrong?"

"Brandon is here."

"Oh….when did he get there? How did he even know to go there?"

"Apparently from Facebook….nothing good ever comes from those sites. Brandon is pissed at me."

"Ohhh hun you just have to give into the social media phenomenon….first Facebook next Twitter it is a beautiful thing."

"Yeah I am sure you have my face all over social media and I don't even know about it."

"Well, you are in high demand….your gorgeous who wouldn't want to see your face. Getting back on topic though why do you think Brandon is mad at you?"

"Let's just say if looks could kill I would not only be 6 feet under I think I would be 12 feet under. I am pretty sure he is mad we didn't tell him all this stuff last night and he had to find out from a third party."

"Yeah I can understand that…but it is a decision we made and he is going to have to accept that."

"Right a hormonal love struck teen….accepting we kept him in the dark about his love…yeah I see this going well."

"Just get Callie discharged and home and we will handle the rest of it."

"We should be home in about an hour….I hope. Do the kids know?"

"Yeah I explained it to them this morning….they had some questions but since nothing really bad happened to Callie I think they are all ok….just can't wait for her to get home."

"Well if everything goes smoothly…which who knows….we will see you soon."

"Try and stay calm…love you."

"Love you too."

Stef hung up her phone and went to check in with the nurse. When she walked back into Callie's room she froze in the doorway. Brandon was lying on Callie bed with Callie curled safely in his arms. He was rubbing her back and whispering something she couldn't hear in Callie's ear. It as in that moment that Stef didn't see her little boy anymore but a young man coming into his own.

"All right guys," Stef said softly as to not scare them. "The nurse will be in shortly with the discharge papers and instructions and we can get home. I know everyone is tired and Callie you still need extra rest."

"I will make sure she gets it," Brandon said speaking to Callie.

"Right….Callie do you have everything packed up?"

"Ummm yeah I think so," Callie said looking around the room quickly.

Stef noticed Callie reached for her neck and realized something was missing.

"Ohh here sweetie," Stef said reach behind her neck. "This was in your stuff and we didn't want it to get lost," Stef said holding up the small gold medallion.

"Thank you so much," Callie said letting out a sigh of relief.

Callie got off the bed and Stef placed it around her neck make sure it was secure. She then placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you my baby…I am so glad we are all going home safe."

"Thank you for staying last night….I can't wait to get home and into my own bed."

Brandon gathered Callie's bag while Stef, the nurse and Callie went over the discharge papers and instructions for home care and things to look out for. Callie had a bright smile on her face as she stepped out into the beautiful San Diego air. They two kids got into the back seat while Stef jumped up front to drive them all home.

"Callie," Jude said rushing up and hugging her the minute she stepped foot inside.

"Hey kiddo….are you growing again," Callie asked with a giggle as Jude was now a good inch taller than her.

"I hope so…I have to catch up to Jesus. How are you feeling?"

"I am all right just a little tired. Look who came in for a surprise visit," Callie said stepping aside trying to deflect the attention from her.

"BRANDON," Jude yelled excited his older brother was back.

"Hey buddy….you definitely are getting taller Jesus better watch out. Don't grow up too much while I am gone," Brandon laughed. "How are you doing?"

"Great…high school is so much better then middle school….I get to go in the quad this year and have lunch on the beach if I want to."

"Yeah that sounds great. Let me take Callie upstairs and get her settled in and you set up and start practicing whatever video game you want me to kick your butt at," Brandon teased.

"You're on," Jude said running off into the living room.

"Where are the twins," Brandon asked Lena?

"Jesus is at wrestling and Mariana had a drama rehearsal."

"Oh right she is in the school play this year….let me know when her show dates are and maybe I can come back for one."

"I think they fall over your winter break but I will make sure you get her schedule."

"Callie you ready to head upstairs?"

"Yeah I feel like a I need a nap already."

"Ok baby," Brandon said taking her hand and giving her cheek a kiss.

Brandon slowly started up the stairs with Callie.

"He doesn't seem mad," Lena whispered to Stef.

"Oh no…watch. Brandon make sure Callie takes her medication and has plenty of water."

"I know mom," he responded with some serious bite.

Stef turned to Lena with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok I stand correct he isn't mad at me," she said with a smile.

"No fair."

"Hey I can't help that I am the good time step mom…and I have never been so thrilled to hold that title."

"You're not his step mom and you know it."

"I know….but I am the cool one he isn't mad at."

"Not helping."

"Don't worry we will talk to him when he comes down."

Callie took a quick shower and changed into her clothes before getting into her bed.

"I know Jude is waiting for you but could you stay with me for a few minutes?"

"Anything for you baby," Brandon said half laying on her bed allowing her to cuddle into his side.

"I am glad you're here but you didn't have to come for this. That is such a long flight."

"I don't care if I had to run here….something was wrong and I didn't know what but it was bad."

"I am sorry I went to that party."

"Hey," he said tilting her head slightly to look up at him. "It is not your fault. You had every right to be there….if I wasn't such an idiot listening to stupid guys none of this would have happened."

"If it is not my fault then it is not your fault either."

"Ok then we agree it is no one's fault and we will move on from this together."

"Together."

Brandon leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Now get some rest baby," he said softly her eyes already closing.

Brandon stayed with Callie for another 10 minutes making sure she was fast asleep before heading downstairs. Lena had called him into the kitchen where Stef was waiting for them as well.

"We need to talk," Stef said sitting at the kitchen island.

"Really because you certainly didn't feel the need to talk last night as my drugged girlfriend was in the hospital," Brandon spit out.

"Hey lose the attitude for a minute please. I get your pissed we didn't tell you last night…sorry we had our hands a little full at the time our first thought wasn't ohh maybe we should call Brandon….maybe it was oh my god I need to get to Callie…we need to make sure our underage kids were taken care of and secure….we need to make medical decisions for Callie and wait while she wakes up," Stef explained trying to remain calm but not doing such a great job at it. "B your in NY what could you have done last night," she added.

"What could I have done? Well I could have booked a flight last night instead of at 5am and waited for standby praying I get out on the first flight. I could have heard the full story from my mom's instead of half a story from social media and people I don't really even know. You will have a nice little credit card charge you might want to pay off by the end of the month by the way," he added plopping down on a stool.

"Your right B you should have heard it from us and I am sorry you didn't. Everything happened so late with the time change I thought you would have been sleeping and we thought it would have been better to handle in the morning. That was a choice we made and we can't change that now. I promise in the future I will make sure you know about what happens with Callie."

"I love her mom," Brandon said finally letting the emotion of what happened overstake him.

"I know you do baby."

"I love her more than anything….I love her like you love Lena," he said not sure how else to explain it.

Stef caught Lena's eye not sure what to say. She knew what he meant…it was just different when you find the one.

"A love like that is something wonderful B and I am glad you found it. Having a love like that is a big responsibility and sometimes it blinds you and makes you do crazy things and other times it makes you feel so wonderful you think nothing can go wrong."

"Something did go wrong," he said.

"It did…but because of the support system and trust we have in each other the worst was averted. I can't have you jumping on a plane every time something bad happens. This was an exception….we were talking about flying you home next weekend because we knew you would want to be here. I promise I will do a better job at making sure you are informed of any situations that involve Callie if she ever cannot get in contact with you….but you have to promise not to come flying in every time she is having a bad day."

"This was more than a bad day mom."

"I know B and I told you this was an exception. However she will have bad days and stuff with happen where you are going to want to be here but for now you belong in New York. You have to trust us to take care of her and provide her the support until you can get here…on your scheduled visits. I don't want you missing school because Callie failed a test."

"She failed a test?"

"No….she is doing well in school that was just an example."

"I promise I won't jump on a plane with every bad phone call….although I hope I don't get too many of those."

"We hope so too baby. We want what is best for both of you and sometimes mama and I make mistakes."

"Actually mom is the one that makes mistakes…I make the right cool choices," Lena laughed clearly joking.

"Oh yes I forgot miss perfect over there can do no wrong," Stef said rolling her eyes. "We are all getting used to you being so far away and it is going to be an adjustment for us as well. You're always going to be my little boy….but I have to understand your growing up into an amazing young man."

"Thanks mom….I guess you had a little something to do with that," he smiled.

"Of course I did….12 hours of labor and stretch marks for you mister….dont ever forget that."

"I don't think you ever will let me."

"I love you B."

"Love you to mom…and mama."

"MAMA SANDWICH," Stef yelled and her and Lena hugged B.

"Keep it down Callie is trying to sleep."

"Look at you being all responsible…does my heart good."

Brandon went off to the living room to play video games with Jude. Stef and Lena started on lunch for when everyone got home. As crazy and awful as things could have been Stef was glad all her kids were home. She certainly wasn't going to like the credit card bill for a last minute flight but she would deal with it. She would go to the ends of the earth for Lena and Brandon would do the same for Callie. She was actually very proud of Brandon for handling himself and standing up for what he believed in. This was just another adjustment they would have to make as her family grew.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for getting this story over 100 reviews and congrats to BrallileLover123 for being the 100th review. I have a lot of great loyal reviewers and I will try and get some shout outs in the coming chapters! I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and enjoys this holiday season...I know I have a lot to be thankful for this year and having such great fans of the story is one of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I wrap up one story line and look to start some new ones...like always if you want me to explore an idea let me know and I will see if I can do it justice...enjoy and review!

* * *

Lena sat in the kitchen slightly amused by her partner's current worries. She would never outwardly show the humor she found in the situation….just talk it out and hope they came to a common understanding.

"I don't like it," Stef stated again.

"Yeah got that…..this is a part of growing up babe. We agreed to this," Lena said trying to reason.

"No…no I didn't agree to that," she said pointing to the stairs.

"That is not that big of a deal….you know nothing happened."

"Yeah this time," she said wildly waving her hands in the air. "What happens next time?"

"Stef you can't have it both ways….you can't tell them they are being treated like adults and then change the rules and say sorry guys you can be adults but only your version of what an adult should be doing."

"Why the hell not? What happened to my house my rules?"

"Excuse me," Lena said raising an eye brow to her partner.

"Our house…our rules," Stef quickly amended. "We can't just let them do this."

"We will discuss this with them but if they decide to do it then I think we should let them."

"What about the other kids?"

"What about them? We aren't inviting the neighborhood over for an orgy or rolling out a keg and handing out the cups….we are talking about sleeping arrangements. All our kids are old enough to understand what is going on….I don't think anyone will be scared for life to know Callie and Brandon sleep in the same bed."

"What if one of the kids hears them having sex….or worse walks in on them?"

"Because that hasn't happened to us before?"

"They never walked in on us having sex."

"No, but they have walked in on some very touchy feely moments….if they can survive walking in on their moms coping a feel I think they can handle anything they might see …..in fact I think they would prefer walking in on their brother over their mothers any day of the week."

"Doesn't mean we should roll out the red carpet for them? When did this happen? How are our babies growing up so fast," Stef whined plopping down on a stool.

Lena let out a little smile finally making progress on this.

"They certainly don't mention this in the owner's manual huh," Lena joked. "We will talk to them about being adults and making smart choices. If they want to share a room when they are home then so be it but they still have to show respect for other people in the house….and they have done nothing to show they won't do that. I don't think you have an issue with them sharing a room," Lena explained.

"Umm yeah I am pretty sure that is my issue."

"No, I think you have an issue with them taking another step into the adult world."

"I am fairly certain they took that step a while ago," Stef said rolling her eyes.

"That is not what I am talking about and you know it. Stop deflecting….our oldest babies are becoming young adults and it is a scary transition for everyone. They are going out into the big bad world and we won't be there to always protect them….I might be a little biased but Stef we did a damn good job….they are ready."

"Well, why did you have to be such a damn good mom? Why can't they be a little more dependant," Stef huffed jokingly?

"You're very proud of their independence and I know you wouldn't want it any other way. We are still going to be here to guide and mentor….they are always going to be our babies…..now it's time we watch them grow into adults."

Stef smiled and leaned into Lena's embrace pulling away just enough to give her a kiss.

"Ohh really guys…isn't it too early for that," Brandon moaned walking into the kitchen with Callie not far behind him.

"Some people are morning people," Stef said with a smirk.

"TMI mom."

"You asked."

"Clearly my mistake."

"Sit down you two we want to have a little chat before the other kids come down."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No B…we just want to make sure everyone is on the same page."

Brandon moved a stool out for Callie and allowed her to sit before sitting himself. Stef smiled knowing they really did teach him well.

"How are you feeling Callie," Stef asked before jumping into anything else?

"Better…just tired. I hope after some breakfast and a shower I will get a little more energy."

"I am glad you're doing a little better…just remember not to push yourself to hard today ok?"

"I know… I don't think we are doing too much before I have to take B to the airport."

"What time is your flight love?"

"It's at 2…I wanted to get a later flight but with length of the flight plus the time change I knew it would be best to book one a little earlier."

"That's a good call B….let us know when you get back to your dorm please."

"I will mom."

"All right so onto business. I guess we didn't really think about this before and since this was an unplanned visit home we didn't think this would come up yet," Stef explained.

Both kids sat across from Lena and Stef looking slightly apprehensive.

"You have not done anything wrong," Lena said reiterating that fact. "We just want to discuss the sleeping arrangements around here."

"I am sorry…I took Callie upstairs to sleep in my room last night before going to hang out with Jude and Jesus and when I went to bed I didn't want to wake her," Brandon quickly explained.

"B you aren't in trouble here. Your mom and I discussed things and we just want to address some situations. When you both started college we told you we are going to treat you like adults and we are sticking to that. When you're at school and Callie comes to visit I don't think you're going to make her get a hotel room…we don't think it is right for you to have one set of rules at school and another set of rules here," Lena said much to the relief of her kids.

"With that being said there are still some rules you need to follow….there are 5 other people in this house….3 of which are younger than you. Don't make a big display about sharing a room….go up get ready for bed close your door and call it a night. Your brothers and sister might have some questions or tease you about it but handle it in an adult fashion please….remember they do look up to you."

"We will mom."

"We aren't going to forbid you from doing certain activities in the house….but if you are going to have sex please lock your door and keep it down," Lena said trying not to smile as her kids looked like they wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"And for the love of god use condoms," Stef added in full cop mode.

"I promise we will do all those things if you promise something in return," Brandon said suddenly feeling a little bold.

"And what is that," Stef asked curious?

"You two do the same….well maybe not the condom thing," Brandon said with a smirk.

Stef and Lena were stunned into silence. Stef was kind of proud of her sons smart ass comment but to stunned to really express that.

"Well you certainly are your mother's son," Lena said breaking the silence with a chuckle.

Callie couldn't help but laugh as well. She was not expecting her normally reserved boyfriend to tell a sex joke to his moms. With the awkwardness dissolved everyone started working on getting breakfast together when Stef stepped out to take a call. By the time she returned the pancake breakfast we nearly ready although none of the other kids were awake yet.

"Everything all right Stef," Lena asked seeing her looking slightly concerned?

"Yeah…why don't we all sit down for a second?"

Lena tried to read Stef to figure out what was going on. Brandon knew whatever it was, was serious and the time for joking was over. He stood behind Callie who was seated on a stool and wrapped his arms around her.

"So that was my co-worker Officer Timmons on the phone. They made a couple arrests of students who possessed GHB and who was responsible for drugging Callie as well as two other girls at that party."

"Who did it," Callie asked wanting to know?

"Well there were two seniors that were the distributers of the drug and they have been arrested for possession with intent to sell but they were not at the party. Two more people were arrested for possession Zachary Hines and Michael Marshall."

"What about Jayson Smith," Callie asked wanting to know if he had any part in this?

"His story is consistent with other witnesses at the party it appears he did not know you were drugged."

Callie nodded glad Jay didn't appear to have any part of this.

"Am I going to go have to go to court?"

"I am not sure yet love. It depends if they want to plea or not….you might just need to release your medical records from that night but not have to make an appearance in court. I will let you know as soon as I do but it is nothing you should worry about," Stef said gently brushing back a piece of hair from Callie's face and giving her forehead a kiss.

"Are all of them in jail right now," Brandon asked?

"Yes right now they are being processed and a bail hearing will be set to see if they will be granted bail. We have no reason to believe Callie will be in any danger if they do make bail….two of them have no idea who Callie is they are just dealers….the other two barely know Callie to them she is just some girl and there are two other girls that were drugged so the evidence against them is strong."

Brandon wrapped his arms tighter around Callie kissing her tempt.

"I love you," he whispered.

Callie smiled and snuggled back into his embrace. The family discussed a few more procedural aspects of the case before the other kids started trickling into the kitchen. After breakfast Callie showered and got dressed for the day finally feeling a little better. She wasn't however looking forward to dropping Brandon off at the airport in a few short hours.

Not wanting to go out and doing Callie and Brandon snuggled on the couch in the living room and watched a movie. The moms were in the kitchen again preparing for a quick lunch for B and some snacks he could take on the plane. Callie paused the movie when there was a knock on the door.

"Can you grab me a water bottle from the kitchen while I get the door," Callie asked giving him a little kiss.

"Sure," he said returning the kiss.

The two went separate ways Callie heading to the front door.

"Jay," Callie said surprised to see him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Umm hey….yeah I have a minute," she said looking back over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to come apologize…I swear I didn't know what Mike had done."

"So what did happen," Callie asked wanting to hear his story?

"Well after we got drinks…Mike left with Jenna and on his way out he said I should close the deal. Maybe I was naive I don't know but I figure he just want me to try and hook up with you I didn't think he would drug you….anyway we went into the living room and we were just talking about the football game actually….you should really have Brandon help you brush up on your sports by the way," Jay said with a little smile.

"Yeah, they aren't my strongest points I guess."

"You were sipping your drink and I noticed you started losing focus on the conversation….at first I thought it was just because we were talking about football but then you started slurring some words and getting a little light headed. I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know what to do….so I tried go to find Jenna."

"So something was clearly wrong with me and you thought it would be best to leave me alone?"

"I am sorry….looking back it wasn't the best choice but I didn't know what to do."

"HEY."

Callie turned quickly seeing Brandon stomping towards the door. He pushed past Callie and shoved Jay back a few steps.

"You have some nerve coming here," Brandon practically yelled anger seething off him.

"I am sorry….I just came to apologize."

"For what? Allowing my girlfriend to be drugged? Trying to move in while I am in NY," Brandon yelled getting louder with each question.

"I swear I didn't…

Brandon shoved him back again.

"Brandon please," Callie said softly trying to calm her enraged boyfriend.

"I want you out of here."

"Yeah, I think that is best….I am sorry Callie," Jay said leaving.

Brandon refused to close the door until he saw Jay get in his car and drive away. Only then did he walk back in and join Callie in the living room.

"I know your mad B but I don't think he had anything to do with me getting drugged….he might not have made the best choices after but he tried the best he could. Not everyone can be superman," she said hugging him.

"I don't care I don't want him around….I never liked him and this isn't helping."

"I know baby….and while I am not going to be calling him up to hang out on a Friday night we do have classes together…we are going to be around each other. Right now it will just be at school…. Just need some time."

"God I don't want to leave you," Brandon said hugging her tighter.

"I know but you have to….I am going to be fine….we are fine and we need to get back to school and handle ourselves. No slacking because when I come to NY I don't want you to have to worry about anything other than me," she said with a smile.

"I promise when you are in NY you are my number one focus."

"All right lets go get some lunch before we have to head out."

A few hours later Brandon was standing outside the departures terminal at the airport. He was savoring every second Callie was in his arms. Saying goodbye to his other siblings and moms was hard but nothing compared to this. Standing here again was like saying goodbye for the first time all over again.

"Do you think this will ever get easier," he asked refusing to let her go?

"I don't know…I don't think so. I think if it does we have other issues," she said with a small smile.

"I love you…forever," Brandon whispered in her ear giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you too….have a safe flight and text us when you get there."

"I promise I will," he said kissing her again.

"Now get going before I change my mind about being an adult and being responsible and I club you over the head toss you in the trunk and hold you hostage."

"Hmmm now that sounds fun," Brandon said with a bright smile.

"Get going you goof," she said giving him one last kiss.

Brandon finally broke the hold on Callie and allowed her to take a step back. The first few steps were always the hardest but slowly…one foot in front of the other he made it inside the building and was heading back to NY. Even though it was for reasons he preferred didn't happen and even though it was a short trip he was thankful he got to see Callie. That would have to hold him over until he could see her again…for which he was already counting down the days.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sooooo sorry for disappearing with no warning...it is finals week and I had/have an in class final as well as three papers due and it is zapping my brain of all its power. I am sorry for what I am sure is the many mistakes in this chapter but I did not reread it at all or proof it...I am lucky i was able to get this out for you. All the school mess will be done Wednesday so hopefully by Friday or Saturday I can gain some momentum again. I was toying with the idea of Lena having a baby in this story but wasn't going to do it...now Sherri Saum is preggo with twins! What are you thoughts? would you like to see a baby sometime in this story or just stick to the regular cast? In the mean time I hope you enjoy some two mama drama! Let me know what you think

* * *

"Lena…oh thank god," Stef said sounding relieved.

"Stef what is going on," she asked after seeing she had 15 missed calls from Stef?

Lena had been in meetings all morning with upper administration and had her phone on silent. After checking during a break she panicked thinking something was wrong with that many missed calls.

"Do you have my badge?"

"What," Lena asked not expecting that question?

"My police badge I can't find it anywhere. I have looked all over and I don't know…I had it the other day when you picked me up because my car was in the shop and now I can't find it. Please can you look?"

"All right…give me a few minutes and I will run out and check."

"Thank you."

Lena peaked back inside the conference room and saw everyone was still lingering around and new she would have a few minutes. She hustled back to her office to grab her keys and then went to key her car. Sure enough Stef's gold badge was under the front seat of the car. Lena knew Stef have must been out of her mind unable to find it…even Lena knew how big a deal it was to lose this.

"Hey babe rest easy I have it."

"Ohh thank god. Ok…ok do you think I can stop over on my way into work and pick it up?"

"Sure, no problem…I didn't think you were working today?"

"I wasn't but I picked up an extra shift today to cover…mainly office work today boring admin stuff but I still need my badge."

"I understand…. what time frame are you thinking of stopping over…I have a lot of meetings today."

"I was thinking around lunch time and catch you between meetings."

"That sounds perfect. I have to run though I am sure everyone is already back to business."

"All work and no play….

"Behave…love you see you soon."

Stef couldn't help but smile….she loved just talking to Lena during the day….it always put her in a better mood….especially after being stressed out all morning looking for her badge.

Stef did some things around the house before heading out for work. It wasn't often she was home alone without any kids running in and out undoubtedly undoing whatever cleaning she was attempting. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before heading out. She felt naked without her badge and couldn't wait to get it back even though she knew Lena would keep it safe.

"Hey Macy is Lena free," Stef asked the secretary walking into the office?

"Yup…she is expecting you go on in."

"Thanks."

"Hey," stef said with a smile walking into Lena's office.

"Why Mrs. Forster what brings you to the principal's office? Have you been a bad girl?"

Stef was momentarily stunned. Was leaning flirting? While at work? Two could play at this game.

"Oh yes I have been a very bad girl…I even brought the cuffs," Stef said pulling her handcuffs from her belt.

"All right you win….for now but we will continue this later."

"It's a date," she said giving Lena a quick kiss.

"I believe this is the real season you stopped by," Lena said holding out the gold badge.

"Oh thank you…. thank you….. thank you. I have never been so happy to see this," Stef said cradling the shield to her chest.

"Feeling the love," Lena joked.

"Oh you will definitely be feeling the love later."

Stef couldn't help but smile seeing Lena's blush…..she loved that after all these years she could still make Lena blush.

"Lena Ms. Brown is waiting for you," Macy buzzed in.

"Send her in….I am meeting with some administrators from other areas to discuss new programs we are thinking of implanting her."

"Sounds….fun," Stef said with a slight question.

"Something like that but it is important. I will see you tonight….

"Around 6," Stef finished.

Lena walked around her desk to open the door and great her new guest and show Stef out. Lena saw the woman she assumed was her next meeting getting some final instructions from Macy.

"No way," she heard Stef mumble.

Lena looked at her slightly confused and her confusion only grew as the two women in front of her embraced in a very friendly hug.

"I can't believe you're here," Stef said with a smile.

"Me…what are you doing here…..in a police uniform…..don't tell me you're a cop?"

"San Diego's finest," Stef said proudly.

Lena coughed getting their attention.

"Oh Ms. Adams sorry I didn't expect to run into someone I knew here," Ms. Brown stated slightly embarrassed.

"You two know each other? I mean clearly you two know each other," Lena state.

"Lena this is Tess Brown….we went to high school together."

And in that moment Lena felt the air level her lunges. She knew who Tess Brown was….and while Stef had a different opinion Lena knew that Tess was Stef's first crush.

"And Tess this is Lena my partner."

"And by partner I am assuming you don't mean on the force," Tess joked.

"No although she would look great in a uniform."

"Stef!"

"Sorry….no Lena is my wife."

"Your wife…congratulations."

"Thanks…but I will leave you two beautiful ladies to your business as I have to get to work."

"Can we meet up later for a drink a catch up?"

"Certainly….just get my number from Lena and call me later. Bye ladies," Stef said rushing off.

Lena stood there completely thrown off her game….what had just happened? Tess was back in town and what they were going on a date?

"So umm lets go into my office," Lena said inviting Tess inside.

The sooner this meeting could be over with the better off Lena would be. She tried hard to listen to Tess and tried even harder not to roll her eyes whenever she mentally said the woman's name. Tess what kind of name was that anyway, Lena thought to herself. Ugh Lena really had to focus, apparently Tess was a key play in implementing a stay fit program throughout schools up and down California.

"So any question," Tess asked?

Oh Lena had tons of questions such as what do you want with my wife? When do you leave and never come back? However she would have to keep it professional.

"No, everything looks great so far. I will review this information and discuss it with Principle Sanchez and hopefully we could get a program start here at Anchor Beach. Would you come back for the initiation of the program," Lena asked not really wanting this woman back ever.

"If anchor Beach decides to adjust the PE curriculum to the Stay Fit program I would come back certainly to help integrate the new program into the existing one and come back to see how it is working out, interview the teachers to get their opinions and other administrative stuff. It helped that I now know someone around here. I can't believe you're with shortie," Tess said almost letting out a little dream like sigh.

"Who," Lena questioned even though she knew who Tess was talking about?

"Oh I am sorry….Stef. She was my little shortie partner in crime in high school. We were really close through senior year and kind of lost touch."

"If you were so tight what made you lose touch?"

"Really it was my fault….late in our senior year some stuff happened and things were just awkward between us and before we knew it I was off to college and Stef went her own way and I had no way to get in touch with her."

"Why didn't you just call her parents house if she was that important?"

"Oh I couldn't do that. Her father hated me and again its part of my fault for not trying harder to find her…but as fate would have it we are back together again."

"Fate right," Lena put on a fake smile.

"So can I have her number?"

Lena was half tempted to give her a wrong number but knew that would only work for a little while and the end result would be Stef being furious with her. She gave Tess Stef's number…all the while wondering why. She needed to trust Stef and she did….she didn't trust this Tess person although really she had no reason not to.

Later that night Lena and the kids were gathered around the dinner table. It was just past 7 and Lena hadn't heard from Stef.

"Where is mom," Jesus asked mom pushing his food around on his plate?

"Good question…I think she is out with her friend," Lena answered trying to remain calm.

"She didn't tell you," Jesus pressed again?

"I was busy today at work…she stopped by and ran into an old friend there…they set up some plans I don't remember. Why aren't you eating?"

"I am full and I am trying to make weight for wrestling…weigh ins are tomorrow and I don't want to over eat."

"You didn't eat lunch either," Mariana piped in.

Lena looked over to Jesus to confirm this.

"I did too…I just ate early and then was in the wrestling room," Jesus said glaring at his sister.

"Just eat some dinner please," Lena said not wanting to fight about this.

Jesus picked up a small bite and put it in his mouth. If Lena weren't so distracted she might have noticed a few moments later he wiped his mouth where he spit out the spit of food he just ate.

"Do you know when mom is going to be home? I need to interview her for a school project," Jude said having no problem finishing his dinner.

"I am not sure baby….hopefully soon. Is the project due tomorrow? No, not until next week but I need the interview before I can complete the other parts of the project…I need to interview you too."

"All right well maybe we can do it tomorrow after school. It is getting late and I feel a headache coming on."

"Ok ma," Jude said going for seconds.

Lena heard Stef's car pull in just as everyone was done eating.

"I am going to go upstairs that headache is really setting in," Lena informed her kids. "Make sure you do your dishes and put the extra food way.

Lena made her way upstairs and all the kids jumped slightly hearing the door slam shut.

"Do you think she is ok," Mariana asked the table?

"She is probably just PSMing," Jesus said causally.

Mariana picked up a carrot and flung it at his head at the same time Stef walked in and gave him a little love tap upside the head.

"No throwing food….and no blaming anything on PMSing….now who exactly is PMSing?

"Ma is….she is in a mood tonight."

"Really? I saw her earlier and everything was fine."

"Well, the door slamming a few moments ago just told us everything is not fine now."

"I am going to go check on her….make sure you do the dishes."

Stef walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Lena was already in bed and the lights were out. With the only illumination coming from the hallway Stef carefully approached the bed.

"Love is everything ok."

"Fine," Lena mumbled.

"You don't sound fine."

"Then maybe you should get your ears check."

Ok then this was one of those proceed with caution times.

"Ok so you're upset with me…want to tell me why."

Lena remained silent.

"I can't help the situation if I don't know what I did wrong."

"Why don't you go call Tess?"

"Tess? Is that what this is about?"

Stef couldn't help but laugh a little….clearly the wrong choice. Lena turned and glared at Stef. She grabbed her pillow and quickly exited her room going to brandon's and slamming the door locking it behind her.

"Oh Lena love come on…I am sorry I didn't mean to laugh I just don't get what Tess has to do with this," Stef said now speaking through a wooden door.

After getting no response Stef sighed in surrender.

"All right love I will let you be for now but we will talk about this in the morning."

Stef turned to head back to her room when she ran into Callie in the hallway.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything will be fine."

"Who is Tess?"

"She is an old friend from high school….I haven't seen her since…well since we graduated. I ran into her today at Lena's school and then we had a drink after my shift to catch up."

"And now Lena is pissed at you?"

"Yeah but I don't know why…she was there when I met Tess and she knew we were going to get a drink."

"Tess…Tess….I remember that name….Brandon told me about her….although I didn't get the impression she was a friend," Callie.

"What do you think she was?"

"A major crush."

"What? Please….I wasn't gay back then."

"I was unaware being gay was a choice."

"It is not…what I meant was I didn't know I was gay then."

"So….that doesn't mean you didn't have feelings whether you were aware of them or not."

Stef was about to argue but couldn't.

"Well, Brandon's room is occupied so you're going to have to sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Thanks for the warning."

Callie watched with an amused chuckle as Stef made a quick exit to her own bedroom. Callie quickly went to her room and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey beautiful," Brandon said with a smile.

"Oh you're going to be kicking yourself for being in new York right now."

"Why what is going on?"

"Two mama drama in full effect."

"Is everyone ok?"

"They will be fine but you will never guess who rolled into town today."

"Who?"

"Tess."

"Tess?"

"Tess Brown…your moms high school…friend."

"Oh….ohh….OHHHH," Brandon said the realization fully hitting him. "What happened? Full details go."

"Well I don't know everything yet," Callie said with a chuckle. "But from what I gather this meeting was unexpected…then Stef met up with Tess for drinks after her shift which from one source it sounds like Lena didn't know but from the other it sounds like she should have known. Lena is sleeping in your room tonight."

"Oh man I hope she doesn't find those playboys under my bed."

"Brandon!"

"I am kidding babe…why would I need them when I have you."

"Smooth," Callie said playfully rolling her eyes. "I need to go finish some homework but I wanted to let you know the two mama drama is in full effect. I think Lena is totally jealous and Stef is totally clueless about it."

"Ohh poor mom," Brandon said with a smile. "Keep me in formed."

"Will do….love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Callie hung up the phone. The next few days would certainly be entertaining….however she hoped to observe from a distance and keep out of the path of hurricane Lena that was slowly gaining power.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope I am not losing fans because of my sporadic posting schedule recently...with school finished and the holiday break coming up I am hoping to have more down time to bust out a couple chapters. I love all the reviews and thank you for taking a moment to let me know what you think...it means a lot. Here is our next installment...enjoy!

* * *

Stef had spent most of the night tossing and turning. While she didn't think she did anything wrong, clearly Lena had….and she hated when Lena was mad at her. Stef had spent most of the night going over in her mind the previous day, trying to determine what would cause Lena to be so mad. Lena had been present when she and Tess first ran into each other….it's not like she bumped into Tess on the street and Lena knew nothing about it. Lena was standing right there when Tess invited Stef out for a drink just to catch up and knew Stef would be a little late getting home. Sure, Lena and her teased each other about spending some quality time together…but they still could have done that if Lena hadn't spent the night in Brandon room. Stef was home just after 7pm having only stayed for 1 drink….she was actually proud of herself for declining the second drink Tess proposed so she could get home to her family….she was now rethinking that move.

Stef tossed the covers off and stretched before attempting to get ready for her day. She was hoping a hot shower and lots of coffee would get her passed this fog she was feeling from not sleeping. When she opened the bedroom door she glanced down the hall and saw Brandon's door already open….clearly Lena was already up.

It was still a little early for her kids to be up and about getting ready for school, but Lena was already in the kitchen cutting up some fruit. Stef paused in the entry way and quietly cleared her throat after Lena had finished her task. Lena paused and looked up at the disturbance.

"Morning," Stef said walking into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot.

"Morning," Lena said in a less then friendly tone.

"How did you sleep," Stef asked trying to make some sort of conversation?

"Fine."

Stef waited a beat seeing if she would follow with anything else.

"I slept awful," Stef added.

Lena just gave her a shrug and continued her task of getting breakfast ready for her kids whom should be down shortly.

"Ok….clearly you're still pissed off at me," Stef summarized. "I still don't know why."

"Really? You don't know why," Lena asked almost dumbfounded?

"No, I don't. You were there when Tess asked me out for a drink to catch up…..and I only stayed for one drink. It not like I was out all night or came home totally shit faced drunk."

"That is not the point."

"Then what is the point Lena?! I mean I went out to dinner with you and your ex without such drama….in fact I think it was you that ended up having an issue with that situation too. What is your problem," Stef asked getting frustrated?

"My problem," Lena asked shocked? "I don't have a problem….I mean who would have an issue with their significant other ganging up on them with their ex."

"I just met her…we weren't ganging up on you…is that what this is about still? You're still not over Ginger and I enjoying some stories about you."

"Her name is Gretchen and no that is not what this is about."

"Well, when you're ready to talk about what is really going on you let me know," Stef said slamming the coffee pot down and walking out of the kitchen.

Lena in turn slammed the larger bowl of fruit down on the kitchen table just before her kids walked in.

"Morning ma," Jesus said darting into the kitchen.

"Morning Jesus….get something to eat and be ready to go in 15," Lena informed her son.

"I am going to get something at school after weigh-ins. I am going to run in today….see you later," Jesus said grabbing his bag and quickly exited the house.

Jude and Mariana weren't far behind Jesus and Jude was eating enough for three these days….Lena would have to get his height soon to confirm her youngest was in fact going through a growth spurt. As much as she wanted to see Jude grow and develop she would miss her little baby boy being well….little.

"Did you talk to mom," Jude asked popping another piece of pineapple into his mouth? "Can I interview you both today?"

"I don't know moms schedule today but you can certainly interview me today. We can meet after school ok buddy."

"Sounds good."

Jude had come such a long way since they first brought him into their home. The once shy reserved boy was now more outgoing with friends and involved in various clubs. He was also excelling academically now that he had a little stability in his life.

"Please go get your bags and get in the car," Lena said looking at the clock on the wall. "We have to get going."

The kids left the table and Lena started putting away the left over fruit when her cell phone rang. She recognized the number as an outgoing line from Anchor beach.

"Hello."

"Lena it is Coach Weston."

"Hi Coach how can I help you," Lena asked surprised the wrestling coach would call her this early in the morning?

"I am in the nurse's office with Jesus. He fainted this morning after weigh-ins. He was out for a couple minutes but he is conscious now and alert."

"Oh my god…I am on my way in I will be there soon."

Lena was in shocked for a moment after hearing the news Jesus had fainted.

"STEF."

Stef and Lena rushed to get the kids in the car all the while trying to remain calm. It wouldn't do anyone any good to freak out. After making sure the kids knew Jesus would be fine and getting them off to class, Stef and Lena made a dash for the nurses office.

"Coach, Libby where is Jesus," Lena asked the coach and the nurse as they walked into the office?

"Just back here….I gave him some apple juice and cookies a little bit ago and that really seemed to help. It seems like his blood sugar plummeted and his increase in exercise recently was more then he could handle this morning. He should be good as new with a few good meals in him."

"I am going to get back to my office and write up this report….I will come back and check on him in a little," the coach informed before leaving not wanting to crowd the family.

Libby took Lena and Stef back to the room where Jesus was laying down asleep.

"He must have just fallen asleep," the nurse explained going to wake him up.

"Just let him rest for a little," Stef said stopping her.

"I don't get it…he was fine this morning….full of energy," Lena informed the nurse.

"Like I was saying earlier since he skipped a couple meals, increased exercises and the finally taking his medication on a totally empty stomach….was too much and he passed out. His vitals have returned to normal with some food."

"Wait he was skipping meal," Stef asked looking to Lena to see if she knew anything about this?

"Yes he said he was trying to cut some weight for wrestling."

"He was doing what," Stef asked clearly blind-sided by the news.

"It is a common practice amongst wrestlers. We try and educate them and really monitor their beginning of the season weight to make sure they don't fluctuate too much but it still happens. Jesus doesn't have much to lose so the calorie restriction really adversely affected him."

"I am going to talk to the wrestling coach later and make sure we really watch this practice within the team…it is not healthy and while I get people do it we need to limit it as much as possible," Lena explained jumping into administrator role.

"Even though Jesus should be fine I think it best if he goes home for the day….rest, get some solid meals in him and fully recover," the nurse explained.

"Yeah, I agree with that," Stef acknowledged.

"I will go check him out and make sure the front office knows he will not be in classes today," Lena stated.

"No, you stay here I will go make sure all the steps are taken," the nurse said not wanting to split up the family.

The nurse quickly departed leaving a sleeping Jesus, Stef and Lena in the small room.

"Why does it seem like every time we fight something happens with one of the kids that makes our fight seem so stupid," Lena said with a slightly amused huff?

"Because we are usually fighting about something stupid and because the powers to be don't like when we are fighting and they let us know."

"I thought you didn't believe in that."

"I might not be religious and I might not like how certain people interpret the bible but that doesn't mean I don't believe there is a god."

Lena nodded her acknowledgment of that statement. She too, while not religious and not attending church did believe in a higher power.

"I am sorry for how I have been acting recently," Lena said knowing she was just as much to blame here.

"I am sorry too….I hate when you're mad at me…..I hate sleeping alone. Talk to me love…what is going on?"

"I guess everything happened so fast and so unexpectedly yesterday I didn't have time to process anything and I lashed out in anger."

"What caused you to be angry? I mean I have a general idea but I would like to hear it from you."

"First I guess we just both have different views on Tess. While you see her as your friend….I see her as the first woman that caught your eye. I know you say she is not and you didn't know you were gay back then…but Stef I can't help having a different opinion. ….and it is ok if she was your first crush. I am not scared you're going to want to run off with her or something….but even though you may never have loved her, your first crush stays with you."

"I am not running anywhere Lena…you are it. It has always only been you."

Again Lena nodded while trying to gather her thoughts.

"I was hurt because she shows up and it seemed like you forgot everything else. I know we didn't have definite plans but it certainly sounded like we were going to have some alone time that night….something we don't often get…..we usually need to plan these things and never get a chance to be spontaneous and last night was more spur of the moment….until things changed."

"I am so sorry Lena. It was never my intention to hurt you or blow you off. In my mind I was going to have a drink and then come home early and still be with you. I thought you were ok with it but looking back I know I didn't really give you a change to protest."

"We both made some mistakes….we just need to work on communicating a little better and thinking about each other first."

"Definitely….nothing is more important than you and our family," she said giving her a light kiss. "But come on you weren't jealous at all," Stef asked playfully?

"Well, of course I was….she is a supersized you…how could I not be jealous of that. I wanted to claw her eyes during our meeting yesterday and she never did anything wrong."

Stef couldn't help but chuckle.

"Should I worry you want her since she is a supersized me," she asked with a smirk.

"No way….no one could ever replace you."

Lena leaned in to give Stef a kiss which she deepened slightly.

"Oh gross moms come on….we are you school."

Stef and Lena turned around to see Jesus starting to wake up from his nap.

"How are you feeling," Lena asked her son?

"All right….just tired."

"I can't imagine why…skipping meals? Dropping weight? You and I are going to have a long talk when we get home mister."

"I swear this was the first time I ever did this mom."

"And it will be your last love…..do you know how serious this can be? Skipping meals and binge eating to drop weight for wrestling….that's a slippery slope into an eating disorder."

"Mom is going to take you home and rest for the day….and make sure you fully understand the consequences of your actions," Lena informed him.

Jesus could only nod. He knew he messed up but he just wanted to fit in with the other wrestlers. He was joining the team late in his high school career and didn't have long to prove himself. Clearly he would have to try something different because this certainly wouldn't work. Stef and Lena said goodbye knowing they still needed to talk but content to know they had cleared the air and resolved the tension. All was right with the Foster's again…..at least for now.

* * *

Up next...Callie hits New York!


	12. Chapter 12

This is going to to be a multi-part chapter to cover Callie's visit to New York...hope you enjoy!

* * *

Callie's leg bounced up and down. She tried taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves but little seemed to help the butterflies in her stomach. She told herself the butterflies were just because she was excited to see Brandon again….but she knew that was a lie. The butterflies that were turning into mountain lions were because it was her first time ever on an airplane…..suddenly she was wishing she had paid attention to Stef and Lena.

_Flashback_

_Callie was in her room packing a few final things for her trip tomorrow to NYC. She was sooo excited to be spending 4 whole days with Brandon. She missed him like crazy and the closer the trip got the more she missed him. She had done a little research on things she wanted to see in New York but was really just going to let Brandon take the lead and show her around. She had never left California before and was excited to see what the east coast had to offer._

"_Hey love you all set for tomorrow," Stef asked walking in the room with Lena not far behind her?_

"_Yup, I think so. I am going to have to buy warmer clothes though for when I go to new York in the winter," Callie said as her wardrobe currently didn't consist of anything warmer than a long sleved shirt or light sweatshirt._

"_Which is why mom and I bought you this," Lena said pulling out a fall jacket for Callie._

"_It is still fall in New York but it can get very chilly at night and you might need this."_

"_Thanks. I am so excited to see New York."_

"_Callie have you ever left California before," Lena asked sitting on her bed?_

"_If I have it is before I can remember."_

"_So you have never been on a plane?"_

"_Nope," she said tossing a few small items in her bag._

"_Love flying for the first time….especially alone can be a little scary."_

"_What's so scary about it I am sure I will be fine," Callie said not giving it a second thought._

"_Well, there are a lot of noises the plane can make that you might not think is normal, but it is," Lena explained._

"_Then there is the cabin pressure and having your ears popping," Stef added._

"_And turbulence."_

"_Oh turbulence is the worst," Stef mumbled._

"_I am sure I will be fine…I have my ticket, my ID, my carry-on has nothing illegal in it and Brandon is picking me up at JFK…I am good."_

"_All right love….well if you need anything else let us know."_

_End Flashback_

Callie was thankful that while she paid for the original ticket, Lena used her rewards points and got her upgraded to first class. There were fewer people around to see her freak out and she had a little more room to move around. Her hand gripped the arm rest a little tighter when she her the engine rev a little but the plane still had not moved away from the gate.

"Your first time flying dear?"

Callie turned her head to see an older lady, probably in her 60s, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, umm yeah it is. I am sorry if I bothered you," Callie said moving her hand from the arm rest.

"Oh it is no worry dear….I am a frequent flyer and can usually tell when someone isn't used to flying or it is there first time. There is nothing to be afraid of though…statistically speaking flying is the safest way to travel."

Callie jumped and turned to look out the window when she heard a loud clunk from outside.

"They just finished refueling the plane we should be pushing away from the gate in a few minutes."

"Oh….ok," she said taking a few deep breaths.

"My name is Anna," the older woman said holding out her hand.

"I'm Callie."

"So Callie is New York your final destination?"

"Yes, I am going to see my boyfriend over my fall break."

"Where does he go? New York is such a lovely city in the fall. Make sure you take a stroll through Central Park…the trees are simply beautiful."

"He goes to Julliard," Callie said proudly. "And I have never been to New York before so I am very excited to see all it has to offer."

"Julliard huh…that is impressive. What is his specialty?"

"Pianist….I guess I am a little bias but I think he is brilliant. He just has this way of telling stories through his music…it is amazing."

"Not to interrupt your story but we are about to take off…the engines are going to get louder…..we are going to pick up speed and then take off," Anna said not wanting the take off process to surprise the young girl.

Callie nodded and gripped the arm rest again holding on for dear life. She could feel the plane speeding up and elevate off the ground….she was officially in the air. She tried not to think about the physics behind how a 75,000 pound plane was able to stay in the air without crashing to the ground. She had to remind herself hat flying was the safest way to travel and thousands of planes took flight every day. Only a few minutes after takeoff Callie felt something weird and suddenly it felt like she had cotton in her ears.

"Change in pressure dear….give it another 5 minutes and then try and force yourself to yawn so your ears pop…it might feel slightly uncomfortable but it will be much better than the pressure you're currently feeling."

Callie nodded and tried to sit back and enjoy the view as San Diego and the surrounding cities got smaller and smaller. She felt the plane start to level out and figured it would be safe to pop her ears. It took a couple attempts but she was finally able to relieve the pressure she was feeling.

"Owww….that was certainly not a pleasant experience."

"Before your return flight I would recommend getting these….they are called earplanes….you put them in your ears before takeoff and then can remove them once your reach cruising altitude. It eases the pressure so you do get the painful pop."

"Thanks I will definitely remember to pick some up," Callie said rubbing her ear a little.

"So about this boyfriend of yours…how long have you been dating," Anna said knowing talking about young love would help ease Callie's nerves.

"It is kind of a long story but almost 3 years."

"Well, we have a long flight ahead of us."

Callie and Anna talked most of the flight to New York. Callie explained how she was a foster child and ironically ended up in the Foster's house. She explained foster siblings not being allowed to date but the attraction that developed between the two….the slow build of trust and self discovery….the time apart and finally making a commitment to each other. Anna was impressed with the maturity Callie showed and knew that was a unique trait especially for someone so young.

"What the heck was that," Callie asked her death grip returning to the arm rest?

"Just a little turbulence….think of it like a speed bump."

"A speed bump? We are 20,000 feet in the air….there shouldn't be speed bumps up here," Callie said slightly panicked.

"It is nothing to freak out about I promise…it just means the air around us is moving in a different direction then we are….I must warn you sometimes it can get pretty bad and it can be scary but it is just air."

"Right…air."

Callie was left then comfortable as the plane hit a few more bumps. Anna continued to talk to Callie to help take her mind off things. Anna discovered Callie also enjoyed music and photography while Callie learned Anna was a grandmother of a 5 year old boy and a new baby girl just 3 weeks old.

"Hey look out the window it's a pretty amazing sight."

Callie turned to see what Anna was talking about. The sight was almost breathtaking…the New York skyline was in her view and it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Wow."

"There is nothing like it in the world."

A few minutes later they were approaching JFK. Callie once again was gripping the armrest for dear life. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as the plane made impact with the ground. She thought her stomach was going to jump in her throat before she heard the engines again and the force of being slowed down.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it," Anna said gently patting her hand.

"No, I guess it wasn't. Thank you for the lovely conversation throughout the flight and keeping me mostly calm it really helped my first flight anxiety."

"It was a pleasure my dear. I want you to take my card and when you get back to San Diego maybe over winter break give me a call…I think I could find some work for you to do."

"Really," Callie asked accepting the card.

"Yes, really. You're an impressive young lady….I could always use what I call "good people" working for me."

Callie flipped the card over and read the information.

Anna Gonzalez CEO CorseMax

Callie didn't know what CorseMax was but seeing as she was the CEO that was impressive. Callie thanked her again and tucked the card safely in her carry-on bag.

"Enjoy your trip to New York and make sure your boyfriend gets you to Central Park."

"I promise I will thanks."

As the plane pulled into the gate Callie turned her phone on and saw she had two messages from Brandon.

Message 1

_I know you're in the air right now but I am thinking about you and love you…can't wait until you get here_

Message 2

_I am here waiting for you…I can't wait…love you_

Callie responded that she was just pulling up to the gate and would meet him by baggage claim. Callie was thanking Lena again for getting her bumped to first class and they were the first ones allowed off the plane. She bid Anna one final goodbye and she was remaining on the plane. Callie tossed her backpack over her shoulder and started following signs for baggage claim. She wanted to run but figured with the heightened security around it might not look to good running through the airport. Why did this airport have to be so darn big?

"You look a little lost miss."

Callie turned around and jump into Brandon's arms. She let out and excited squeal which she knew was very uncharacteristic, but she didn't care….she had never been so happy to see someone in her life.

"Oh my god I missed you so much," Callie said hugging him tightly almost refusing to let go.

Brandon let out a little chuckle.

"I missed you too baby….so much," he said just holding her as long as she needed.

After a few minutes Callie loosened her grip and Brandon set her back down. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I have been waiting 3 weeks to do that," Brandon said with a bright smile.

"One just doesn't seem like enough."

Brandon smiled and kissed her again and then peppered her face, lips, cheeks and neck with kisses causing her to laugh.

"Let's get your bag and get out of here….New York has so much to offer besides the airport."

"I can't wait….and I can tell you all about my first flight."

Brandon and Callie snuggled together waiting for the baggage carrousel to start and her bag to drop down. It wasn't long before Brandon had it and they were out the door ready to explore the Big Apple together.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the amazing reviews...it inspires me to write more. The next few chapters will probably be more fluffy...I blame the holiday season so enjoy it while it lasts :) I also wanted to give a shout out to some of my amazing reviewers TeamDelena97, bella1985, stuckbeingkaty, jessy0622, BrallieLover123, Rawr Olivia Grace, Bri White, 1349, RL3436, Middy's. , PeaceLoveMusic21 and all the guests the post a review :):):) Thank you all so much...I did not mean to leave anyone out I just went through the last couple chapters...Ill post more shout outs later for more reviewers...without you all I wouldnt have a story!

* * *

"Can you please stop pacing," Lena asked grabbing Stef's arm gently and bringing her into the seat next to her?

"She should have made it to New York by now…..we should have heard from her by now."

"Stef if there was a plane crash we would have heard about it on the news."

"A PLANE CRASH," Stef yelled!

"Stef a plane didn't crash….relax I am sure she made it there fine."

"Then why haven't we heard from her? We never should have let her fly alone for the first time….what if she got on the wrong plane? What if she ended up in another country?"

"Stef can we take a step off the coo coo train for a minute…..there is zero chance she got on another plane to another country….she would need a passport and a ticket."

"It's been 7 hours."

"And it takes 6 hours to fly there," Lena rationalized.

"Then what have they been doing for the last hour?"

"Bow chicka bow wow," Lena sung out with a grin on her face.

"Oh god come on Lena really."

"Hey you asked….and you're the one riding in first class on the loony train. They haven't seen each other in weeks what do you think the first thing they are going to do is?"

Stef phone beeped interrupting the insanity. Stef opened a new message and couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny," Lena asked confused?

"Apparently the first thing they did was take a picture."

Lena grabbed the phone and couldn't help but laugh herself….there were Callie and Brandon standing in front of Julliard making a funny face.

"They are so cute together….and this probably just means they are currently getting it on," Lena said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh gag," Stef said snatching back her phone. "They better be using protection."

* * *

"Message sent," Callie said seeing the picture go through.

"Good now they know you are safe in New York and you are all mine for 4 amazing days," Brandon said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Callie let out a small giggle before it turned into a moan.

"Brandon we are still outside," she gently reminded him.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour….starting with my dorm."

"And what makes you so sure I want to see your room," Callie questioned?

Brandon stumbled slightly.

"I umm…no…I mean we don't….I don't want to put any pressure on you Callie. We don't have to do anything….I was…

"Relax baby….I missed you so much," Callie said giving him a little kiss. "Let's go to your room."

An hour later Brandon and Callie were laying in bed snuggled together.

"I am not sure how I am ever going to sleep in this bed alone again," Brandon happily sighed.

"Well, maybe after I leave your phone sex buddies can keep you company," Callie said playfully.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of that are you?"

"Not anytime soon anyway."

"Guess I have a lot of making up to do huh….how about I start by taking you out to dinner and then a little surprise."

"I don't know I might need to hear a little more about this surprise."

"Hmmm it will be breath taking."

"You're good baby but I am not sure breath taking," Callie playfully poked his side cause him to squirm.

"Oh really not breathing huh….huh…huh," Brandon said tickling her mercifully.

Callie was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.

"So what was that about not being breath taking," Brandon asked again holding her close?

"Hmmm you certainly are," Callie said kissing him with everything she had in her before quickly breaking the kiss, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

Brandon smiled but sighed.

"That was cold baby," he mused to himself more so than Callie.

It was nearing 6pm and if they didn't get going soon they would be waiting forever to get a table.

"Callie come on….your beautiful you don't need hours to get ready."

"I am coming sorry I wanted to look extra special for you our first night out."

"You always look amazing…You don't need to try hard," he said kissing her.

"You look amazing…is this new," she asked looking at his black jeans and deep red dress shirt?

"Yeah I have picked up a few things since being out here."

"Watch out West coast….East coast is taking over," she joked?

"Never….I know where I belong."

"Let's go love."

They grabbed their coats and were out the door.

"Want to see the coolest thing," Brandon asked taking her hand as they walked onto the street?

"Sure."

Brandon walked them over to the curb and held up his hand. Within a few seconds a taxi was in front of them.

"Your taxi a waits," Brandon said with a smile.

Brandon and Callie climbed in before Brandon gave the driver the name of the restaurant.

"That would never happen in San Diego," Callie said amazed.

"I know…you would have to call for a car back home….just one of the many amazing things about this city."

The ride to Piccolo's only took a short 15 minutes, traffic not bad yet. Brandon was glad they arrived slightly before the dinner rush and it only took them a few moments to be seated.

"You really love it here don't you," Callie asked after they placed their orders?

"I don't know…I mean I certainly enjoy it here…it's not like I am miserable. I have been here a few months and I feel like I have so much still to explore. The city is so big and offers such a diverse experience. However, I don't like it more than home. Yeah I can wake up at 3am and get fresh sushi or have 10 different award winning shows to see any given week or visit a different museum every weekend for a year and still probably not hit them all….but none of that matters without you. Yes, I am going out and I am having fun but I know it would be more fun with you here….and I miss the family too. I am going to make the most of the experience here Callie, but don't think I am going to fall in love with the East coast and never want to come home."

"So I am not going to lose you to the allure of the big city lights," Callie said half joking half curious of his answer?

"Never in a million years….the city is a good place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here. Speaking of visiting….how was your first plane ride?"

"It was all right…looking back on it I wish someone traveled with me on my first flight….there are so many noises a plane makes that had me a little jumpy….and then we hit some turbulence….let me just say I am not a fan."

Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah turbulence can be scary especially if you're not used to flying."

"I got lucky though and sitting next to me was this great older woman named Anna. She is a frequent traveler and talked me through some of the rough spots and kept my mind off things. I told her all about you," she said with a smile.

"I am sure she was ready to jump out of the plane after that," Brandon laughed.

"Be nice…she was very interested. She actually gave me her card and told me if I was looking for a job while I was in college to give her a ring. Her card said CEO but she probably runs a small business or something I will have to look her up later."

"That's very cool baby…if nothing else maybe you can do a little networking. It is never to see to start building business connections. I am doing it here with my professors and anyone else that will pay me attention. I might not want to stay in New York but Julliard has a great network all around the world."

"That sounds really amazing B…..I am glad things are working out so well here."

"How is school going for you? You get all your work made up?"

"Yeah…everything is settling back down. I did most of my work during the week I was out I just was excused from attending classes. All my mid-terms went well…my grades should be posted in a few days I will check before I leave."

"Has Jay been around at all?"

"A little…I mean he is in some of my classes. He still carries some guilt over what happened."

"Good."

"B, he wasn't at fault."

"I know…but he was still involved in the incident….I know he tried his best but nothing will be good enough for me when it comes to your safety."

"I love you," she said leaning across the small table to kiss him.

"I love you too."

The rest of dinner was comfortable with light conversation and good food. It felt great just to be around one another again and enjoy each other's company. The distance was hard and sometimes they don't realize how hard until they were back together again.

"Keep your eyes closed," Brandon said as they were in the taxi again.

"I am in a city I have never been before and you're not even letting me look at the sights," Callie mumbled.

"You're so cute when you're huffy."

"I am not huffy."

Brandon laughed and kissed her.

"Ok….we are here. You're going to have to open your eyes but I don't want you looking around….just look down so you can see where you are walking."

"Brandon."

"I promise it will be worth it and we can look around after."

Brandon led Callie into a building and right into an elevator. They must have been in a pretty tall building or the elevator was really slow because they seemed to be in there longer then the usually 4 or 5 floor climb. When the doors opened and they stepped out Callie could feel an immediate change in temperature and a slight breeze.

"Can I look up yet?"

"Almost," he said taking her hand and leading her through another door where the temperature dropped again and now there was a sustained breeze.

Brandon looked around for a minute finding the perfect spot for her.

"Ok look up."

Callie's jaw dropped and for a few moments she was speechless.

"Brandon where are we? This view is amazing."

"You're standing on top of the Empire state Building….you're looking at one of the best views in the country."

"The skyline….

"Looks like it goes on forever huh," Brandon said wrapping his arms around her.

Brandon and Callie stood there looking at the New York Skyline all lit up. She had never seen anything like it before…it really showed the true size of New York. When you're down on the streets walking between the buildings you never get a true sense of really how big the city is….but the view from above puts everything in perspective.

"Let's take a picture….moms have to see this."

Callie pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of just the skyline and then a couple of them together with the skyline in the background. She had only been in New York for less than 24 hours and she already knew why Brandon enjoyed it so much. It was so different than San Diego….there were so many sights and sounds that you just wouldn't experience on the West Coast.

"Come on lets go explore the city a little more….experience what New York really is all about," Brandon said giving her a kiss.

* * *

Stef and Lena were in the kitchen working on getting dinner ready when both their cell phone simultaneously went off.

"That's usually not a good thing," Lena said grabbing her phone.

"Mine is from Callie," Stef said looking at her cell phone screen.

"Mine too."

The moms opened the first attachment and saw a picture of the New York skyline.

"You know we should really plan a family trip to New York. I think all the kids would enjoy spending a few days in New York and getting to experience what Brandon does every day."

"I think that is a good idea love," Stef said kissing her softly. "We can discuss it when we are all together for Thanksgiving."

"Oh my gosh you have to see the second picture it is so cute," Lena said with a goofy smile.

"It really shouldn't be legal to be that cute," Stef said looking at her kids cuddled together with New York in the background.

"It looks like they are having a great time and really getting out to see the city."

"Yeah and the more they are out the less bow chicka bow wow time they have."

"Ohh they are young…they have much more stamina then your old bones."

"Old bones….who you calling old."

"You Ms. I fell asleep at 9:30pm in front of the TV," Lena said laughing.

"That is Mrs. to you and I will show you old."

Stef took off chasing Lena around the kitchen. After catching her and tickling her for a few minutes they eventually settled into each other's arms.

"You know the kids aren't due home for at least another 30 minutes," Stef said with a mischievous smile.

"What are we waiting for," Lena said taking off running up the stairs.

Stef made sure nothing was turned on in the kitchen before chasing Lena up the stairs. It felt great having these spontaneous moments together. They might not be 19 or 20 years old anymore but that didn't mean they couldn't act like it on occasion.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow...thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I really tried to get this posted earlier but the internet wasn't working at the hospital so I had to wait. I hope everyone had a great holiday season...should I do a Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter for our Foster family? I hope you enjoy this chapter read...review...enjoy!

* * *

Over the next day Stef and Lena were getting pictures pretty much giving a play by play of all the places Brandon was showing Callie. They had visited the Statue of Liberty, the WTC Memorial and tooled around in Times Square….Callie was so amazed seeing all these places in person having only seem them on TV or on the internet. As much as they had discussed taking turns flying to see each other….Callie was seriously thinking she would need to make a couple more trips out here….New York had so much to offer, so much to see she didn't think a few trips a year would cover everything.

Callie had been the first to wake up and was happy to just lay in Brandon's arms. This is what she was going to miss the most….these moments where Brandon was still peacefully sleeping and she could enjoy his totally relaxed state. His bed head was so cute and the light snores were like music to her ears. She lightly traced a pattern on his bare chest, memorizing the softness of his skin. She could tell when he was starting to come to as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"Hmm that tickles," Brandon mumbled with a sleepy smile trying to squirm away from the disturbance.

Callie stopped and placed a kiss on his chest instead.

"I like that option better," he said tightening his hold on her.

"I am sure you too….but I am hungry," she said and as if on cue her tummy rumbled loudly.

"You aren't kidding," he said with a laugh. "Ok….ok let's get up and get some breakfast then I can show you around school a little…not many people will be around on a Sunday morning."

Brandon and Callie got themselves ready for the day and headed over to the dining area for breakfast. Callie enjoyed the time not only with Brandon but also experiencing what it really was like to be a typical college kid….living away from home, being in a dorm, having meals in the dining area and hanging around school on the weekend. She wasn't stupid….she knew Julliard was different than the typical college….she was fairly certain most schools didn't provide private dining areas, customized practice rooms equipped with state of the art instruments and private health services….but still it was more than what she had living at home. She was very lucky with the set up and arrangement she had with Stef and Lena….but she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of kids that lived on campus.

"You better not be getting spoiled here with all these luxurious amenities," Callie joked looking around at the small dining area.

"I'm trying not to but this place is pretty amazing…I have become quite skilled at pool."

"Yeah well you better keep practicing if you think you have a chance at beating Jude and I….I don't care who you pick as your partner."

"About that…how did you two get so good at pool," Brandon asked always wondering? "I mean even mom can't beat you and she never loses at anything."

"I guess it is a common place for creeps to be hanging around," Callie mumbled.

"What?"

"I spent a lot of time in pool halls because my dad and Liam."

Brandon hated hearing that name…Liam. He didn't know much about her dad but what he did know wasn't good. Brandon's silence only encouraged Callie to continue.

"Before….when mom was working my dad would spend most of him time drinking and playing pool. He was actually very good at it and hustled a lot of people out of money which just gave him more money to drink. I guess that is why mom didn't realize how bad it was because his drinking money came from the tables. He taught me a lot about pool and how to hustle."

"Before….how old were you?"

"Hmm I don't know I guess 8 and then when I was with the Olmstead's they had a pool table and once he figured out how good I was he took me down to the pool hall and worked the tables….he knew no one would take me seriously. I guess I should thank my dad…whenever I needed cash I knew I could also win some."

"I hate him," Brandon seethed.

"Hey no…no don't waste a single ounce of energy on him….he is out of my life forever and it's over with now. It happened and it is in the past," Callie said rubbing his hand.

"I know….sometimes it is just hard….I just wish I could have stopped it."

"Whatever happened in my life….it brought me right here so I can't be to mad about it."

"I guess not."

Brandon turned the conversation to something a little lighter trying not to dampen their time together. Just as they were finishing up breakfast Brandon heard someone playing down the hall.

"Guess someone is around….come on let me introduce you to some people," Brandon said holding his hand out for her.

"I don't want to bother someone who is practicing."

"It is Sunday baby…no one is seriously practicing. People usually tinker with some stuff…play around and see what sounds good."

"Like when you write new songs?"

"Yeah kind of."

"Have you been working on some new stuff?"

"Maybe."

"You're a terrible liar B just remember that for the future," she said with a smile.

Brandon kissed her cheek and took her hand leading her down the hallway.

"Hey CJ got a minute," Brandon asked sticking his head into the room?

"Yeah sure what's up B?"

"I just wanted you to meet someone," Brandon said stepping into the room pulling Callie in with him.

"Is this Amanda your always talking about," CJ asked with a smile.

"Yeah this is….wait what.…no.…no….NO," Brandon said panicking, frantically looking between Callie and CJ. "No….there is no Amanda…..CJ tell her there is NO Amanda."

Brandon stood there waiting patiently…or not so patiently for CJ to speak up. He wasn't saying anything and Callie did not look pleased by this little development.

"CJ this is not funny," Brandon said moments away from a full blown panic attack.

CJ looked to Callie and gave her a wink just to make sure she knew he was kidding. Callie gave a subtle nod know there was no Amanda in the picture. Making Brandon sweat a few more minutes CJ finally couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing.

"Man B you have to learn to take a joke," CJ said giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Callie it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who plays a starring role in Brandon's life," CJ said shaking her hand.

"It is nice to meet one of his friends…..glad to see someone is keeping him on his toes around here."

"Dude so not funny," Brandon said giving CJ a playful shove. "No joking around with stuff like that….not with her."

"If you can't have a little fun what good are you," CJ said smirking. "How long are you in New York for," CJ said turning his attention back to Callie?

"Sadly just for another day," she said trying not to think about her departure. "This is just a short trip over my fall break….I will be back over spring break for over a week."

"Only one more day and you actually left your room," CJ said ribbing B.

"We're not rabbit's man."

"Oh I don't know about that we were up all night…..gotta get out of the room enough to get food to keep up with this stallion," Callie smirk her grin only getting bigger seeing Brandon go beet red.

"You tiger….and who said the band guys are dorks destined to be 40 year old virgins….a whole lot of untapped potential around here."

"Yeah he is my sexy stud," Callie said running her hand up and down Brandon's chest giving CJ a wink.

"And on that note we have to run….gotta get some fresh air….some cold fresh air."

Callie quickly said goodbye to CJ as Brandon gently pulled her out of the room and headed down the hall to the nearest exit. Brandon didn't say a word until they were outside the building and headed away from campus.

"Really Cal…..stallion?"

"What? I was trying to give you some cred with the guys….don't lie I know you boys talk about it. While you might be the sexy one with the girlfriend I have seen some of the people around here and 40 year old virgin isn't too far off from the truth….got to give them a little excitement around here."

"A little excitement? I think there head are going to explode."

"Yeah but which ones."

"Callie! What has gotten into you?"

"You…a lot of you."

Brandon turned and looked at Callie unable to deny the look in her eyes. They usually weren't like this but Brandon grabbed her hand and started running back to his room. Callie couldn't help but giggle excited to have this carefree time with her boyfriend.

It wasn't until lunch that they set out on their adventure for the day. They were walking so Callie didn't think they were going too far. As they turned the corner something looked drastically different than what Callie was expecting to see. New York was filled with high rises and skyscrapers…..however not one block away from where they were standing was nothing but green.

"Oh my god….oh my god is that….

"Yup welcome to Central Park."

Callie jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe your this close to Central Park."

"I know it really is great….it's like one direction I have this amazing city to explore and the other direction I have this suburban oasis to retreat too."

"New York is so cool."

Stef was at the dining room table going over some bills while Lena was in the living room working on some paper she wasn't privy to seeing yet. That didn't bother her it was how Lena operated; Lena had to have her work up to her standards before she would allow others to view it…but she always let Stef see what she was working on.

"You know you can pay all those things online right," Jude said walking into the house.

"Those things are bills….you know the ones that keep a roof over your head and food in your endless pit of a stomach," she chuckled.

"Just saying you can join us in the 21st century anytime you like….I promise it is not scary," he joked quickly darting into the kitchen as a pencil came hurling towards his head.

"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye," Lena called out from the living room.

"He is going to lose more than an eye if he keeps calling me old," Stef laughed hearing her cell phone beep.

Stef saw she had a message from Callie and a couple attachments. She knew they would be pictures again and what her kids were up too. She opened the first message and couldn't help but laugh.

"Lena want to see pictures," she called out.

Lena tossed her laptop on the table and walked into the dining room. She knew Stef was talking about pictures Callie or Brandon was sending as they had been getting them over the past two days.

"Aww they look so cute there," Lena said when Stef opened the next picture of the kids in the back of a horse and carriage ride.

"Ohhh poor B looks like a wet rat in the row boat," Stef said laughing again see the picture of them on a lake together.

"At least she made it up to him," Lena said looking at the next picture of Callie giving B a kiss on the cheek and Brandon have a big smile on his face.

"Is it wrong to be jealous of your kids," Stef said joking.

"Awww feeling left out," Lena said grabbing Stef's face and giving her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe," she laughed. "No, I mean they look so carefree….which they both deserve. Sometimes I wish I had those experiences….I went from high school to the academy pretty quickly and then I had B young….I am not saying I would change it….I love B and I love our family…..I guess I just wish I could have experienced college and traveled a little."

"You know you still can right? I mean Stef you're a mom not a prisoner. If you want to get a college degree go back to school. If you want to travel lets go… just name the place."

Stef looked at Lena with loving eyes.

"Aww thanks baby…really getting a degree would be great but I would rather our kids be able to go to college and speaking of those kids we can't just get up and leave….we still have three of them home….well technically 4."

"Stef our kids are going to college…Callie has most of her school paid for with scholarships and she is living at home to cut some of the costs….Brandon has a full ride…..the twins will also be getting partial scholarships and they can take out some loans…..I am confident Jude might be the smartest of them all I am not worried about his schooling….if getting a degree is important to you we will make it happen."

Stef thought about it for a few minutes.

"It would be nice not to be the dumbest one in the family but….

"Whoa back that up….who thinks you're the dumbest one in the family?"

"You know I only have a high school degree…all the kids come to you for school help; it's obvious I am not the genius of the family Ms. Ph.D."

"First off that is MRS. Ph.D," Lena said joking hoping to get a smile out of Stef but only got a small grin. "Stef I am kidding….and they come to me because I work at school and your usually working when they start their homework….no one thinks your dumb because you don't have a college degree love," Lena said making sure Stef was looking at her. "I bet with you working for the city you would get a discount on classes too….we can make this work if you want it Stef…..just think about it."

"I promise I will," Stef said knowing that was an insecurity she had for years.

"And while we do have 4 kids at home they are all in high school or college they can take care of themselves. If you want to go away for a weekend they will be fine….if you want to explore the world we could get your mom or my parents to come stay with the kids….I know my parents would love the time with them and I would love to show you the world," Lena said leaning in to place a few kisses along her neck.

"Lena come on," stef said laughing.

"Just think of all the fun we could have exploring Paris or Rome or Sydney…..the options or endless….I am not a mind reader though. You have to tell me these things….I will support you in anything you want to do you know that."

"I know love….thank you."

Just then Stef's phone beeped again signaling another picture.

"It really is disgusting how cute they are together," Lena laughed.

"Yeah damn those kids," Stef added with a smile seeing her kids relaxing in the park together.

"You know she comes back in a few days right."

"I know….better make sure we have lots of chocolate and tissues in the house."


	15. Chapter 15

OHHH MAN HOW ABOUT THOSE PHILADELPHIA EAGLES! I am a happy camper that they won and for that and allll your AMAZING reviews here is the next chapter wrapping up the New York storyline. Sorry if it is not great I have been a little distracted but I hope it lives up to your standards. I am excited to start some other storylines with the other Foster's but of course including some Brallie :) I hope you enjoy...we are so close to the Season 1B premier everyone should be excited!

* * *

Brandon was pulling on Callie's arm hopping around like an excited little boy about to open Christmas presents. It was their last night together before she had to fly back to California and as much as she would like to see more of the city she wanted to spend time alone with her boyfriend. They had a nice dinner out and she thought they were headed back to his school afterwards, but Brandon told the cab driver a different destination.

"Brandon where are we going? I thought we were heading back to your room after dinner," Callie asked trying not to sound like she was whiney.

"We don't have to stay long but I really want you to see this before we head in for the night and I want to show you one last sight before you leave," he said going from excited to depressed in seconds.

Callie couldn't help the heartbreak she felt in her heart. She was starting to get a little difficult when really Brandon was doing this for her. She tugged his arm stopping him from taking another step and pulled him back to her giving him an unexpected kiss.

"What was that for," he asked with a goofy smile after she pulled back from the kiss?

"For being an amazing boyfriend….I love you and thank you for showing me how great New York is."

"I am glad you enjoyed it Callie," he said with a genuine smile. "Come on….just around the corner and we will be there."

Callie took his hand and followed him to where a bunch of people were flowing in and out of.

"Welcome to Rockefeller Center," Brandon announced as turned off 5th Ave and stood just right in line with the Rockefeller building.

"Wow….I mean ummm wow. Just when I didn't think anymore sights could take my breath away in this city," Callie's voice faded looking all around her.

"I know it is not even Thanksgiving yet but they start setting up for Christmas now….not much is up yet though. Next year maybe you can come out here for a couple days and experience Christmas in New York….not that I have even experienced Christmas in New York but I hear it is pretty amazing."

"I can only imagine…I have seen pictures but I bet that does nothing in comparison of the real thing."

"So, do you want to stay here for a little bit…I can show you some things?"

"Yes, definitely," she said kissing his cheek.

Brandon smiled and took her hand as they walked towards the Rockefeller building. Callie saw that the ice skating rink was open and families were twirling around enjoying the outdoor entertainment while it still wasn't bitter cold out.

"Come here…come here….come here," Brandon said getting that boyish excitement in his voice again.

"I am coming," Callie said slightly jogging to keep up.

They were now directly in front of the entrance of the building looking over the whole courtyard area. Just below them were the fountains and a great view of the skate rink and the beauty of the area. Brandon did a couple takes looking at the building and the courtyard and moving Callie back and forth just slightly in either direction.

"Brandon what are you doing," Callie asked laughing at her boyfriends antics?

"There….right here," Brandon said with a big smile taking Callie's hands in his.

"Right here what?"

"It is not here yet, but you're standing in the exact spot that in just over a month the Christmas tree will be…..I know it's not that big a deal but I thought it would be cool," Brandon said suddenly thinking his idea wasn't as big a deal as he thought.

She truly was lucky. Brandon was the most thoughtful and romantic guy she had ever been around. Sure sometimes he was dorky but that just added to his charm and in this moment she couldn't have love him more. Callie pulled Brandon to her and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss.

"It is amazing being here…with you," she said giving him another kiss. "Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. We have experienced so much together already it excites me thinking about our future."

"I love you Callie and no matter what bumps we hit and adventures we go on we will always be together."

Callie leaned in again for another kiss.

"I made us reservations but we don't have to stay we can head back to the room if you want."

"Reservations for what," she asked?

Brandon just nodded his head and looked down at the ice rink.

"Really," Callie asked her eyes lighting up?

"Tonight is their first night open…I thought it would be fun."

"Yes, definitely let's go."

Brandon was happy Callie was excited to skate at the Rockefeller skate rink. He wanted to experience this with her. He had seen a lot of the sights in New York over the first few months he was in school. While touring around with Callie offered a different perspective and he wouldn't change it for anything…he wanted something he could experience first with Callie….and here they were stepping onto the ice together.

He wished someone had a camera and could tape them as he was certain it would be highly entertaining. Being from California ice skating was not a common hobby and therefore they had little skill in the art of skating. Balancing on ice was a lot harder then it looked but they got the hang of it eventually. Callie knew it was her last night in New York and while she loved everything Brandon had planned she wanted to get back to his room and relax with him.

After an amazing night savoring every second together Brandon fell asleep holding his girlfriend tightly in his arms. Callie however didn't sleep. She stayed awake peacefully watching Brandon and thinking about her life. She was happy…truly happy and while in a few hours she would feel the pain of leaving him she knew that would be temporary.

Every time he had to say goodbye to her, he was tempted to pack up his things and just follow her back home. Being apart sucked….but they knew in the end this experience would only bring them closer together. It was kind of ironic they had to have 3000 miles between them to bring them closer together. Even though he was the guy and supposed to be the strong one, when tears welled up in Callie's eyes he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. Many hugs and kisses later and she was on her way back to California.

* * *

"You checked her flight was on time right?"

"Yes, babe," Stef said trying not to roll her eyes.

"Well then we should be hearing from her any minute."

Stef and Lena were at the airport already waiting just outside the security gates where passengers would exit to go to baggage claim. While they had taken Brandon to the airport before they had never picked up Callie and weren't sure what to expect.

"Plane landed pulling up to gate now….should be in baggage claim soon," Stef read the text on her phone.

"Well, I have the chocolate and tissues if we need it," Lena said patting her purse.

"I give them a lot of credit…I can't imagine what they are going through being away from each other. I honestly am not sure I would be able to do it."

"You would have broken up with me if I had to move away," Lena questioned?

"Nope, I would have dropped everything and followed you….whether it was smart or not. Callie belongs in California and Brandon belongs in New York, but it has to be tempting to just drop everything and follow your heart."

Lena gave her a kiss; Stef always had to perfect answer.

"Even though we never had to be apart like this we will do everything in our power to support them through this time….we will just make sure the house is stocked with tissues, chocolate and advil."

After a few minutes people started exiting and they saw Callie.

"Hey there's our traveler," Stef said with a smile. "How was your flight," she asked giving her a hug.

"It was good….not as scary as the flight out," Callie said having previously explained her trip out during a phone call.

"Well, we are glad your safely back in California," Lena said giving her a hug as well.

Lena gave Stef a slightly worried look when Callie held onto the hug longer than usual. Stef gave her another few moments in the comforting arms of Lena before Stef interrupted.

"What do you say we get down to baggage claim and get your stuff and then we can head home…unless you want to stop somewhere maybe get some food," Stef suggested.

"Umm no let's just go home," Callie said softly.

"All right sounds like a plan."

Stef and Lena knew Callie was a little down and kept the conversation light. Thankfully the bags came relatively quickly and they were able to get on their way.

"Where is everyone," Callie asked walking into a silent house?

"Callie it is Tuesday….everyone is at school."

"Ohh right….yeah I guess I forgot," Callie said looking completely out of sorts.

"Do you want anything to eat love," Stef asked not sure how to help her right now?

"No, I think I am going to go unpack and maybe rest."

"Just put your laundry in our room," Lena said as Callie headed up the stairs.

Callie headed to her room and dumped her bags on her bed. She started tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper and unpacking the rest of her things. While going through her backpack she came across Anna's card. She grabbed Mariana's laptop and logged into her own account. She did a quick search for CorseMax and was surprised when a lot of information came up. She did a second search for Anna Gonzalez, CorseMax.

"Wow she has her own Wikipedia page she must be important," Callie mumbled to herself.

Calllie clicked on the link and read over the biography of Anna. She was a very impressive woman building a few successful businesses and being actively involved in multiple charitable organizations. Callie smiled as she read at the bottom of Anna's biography where she credited her adoptive parents for giving her a chance.

Callie closed the search and pulled up her email.

"Anna,

I am back in California after an amazing time in New York. My boyfriend really showed me how amazing the city really can be and of course how great Central Park is. I just wanted to thank you for your patients and support during my first flight….it really helped calm my nerves on the trip back. I hope you have safe travels

Callie."

Callie read her email again before sending it off. She didn't know if Anna would even remember her but figure touching base couldn't hurt. She logged off and closed the laptop before picking up the hamper and walking to Stef and Lena's room to drop it off. She was honestly exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed, but a sudden jolt of adrenaline coursed through her when she turned the corner into the bedroom and almost ran into Lena. Lena saw Callie jump at the near collision.

"I'm sorry."

"No, honey it's ok," Lena said brushing it off.

"I was just going to drop this in the laundry room."

"Here I will take that for you," Lena said taking the hamper and walking into the laundry room.

Lena got the first load of wash started and was surprised when she walked back into the room that Callie was snuggled up on the bed.

"You feeling ok love," Lena asked her own heart breaking.

Callie nodded yes even through the tears from her eyes were telling another story. Lena walked over to the bed and laid down next to Callie who snuggled into her side and the flood gates opened.

"I miss him so much," Callie choked out.

Lena gentle rubbed her back hoping to ease her pain slightly.

"I can't begin to imagine how hard it is being away from someone you love for so long. I admire you Callie and I am so very proud of you," Lena said dropping a kiss to the top of Callie's head.

"Really," Callie asked looking up?

Lena brushed a tear off Callie's cheek.

"Stef and I are so proud of you and Brandon both….it takes a lot of courage to commit to a long distance relationship. You know this isn't forever and you're sacrificing time together so you both can do what is necessary to ensure a better future. You're amazing Callie…I wish I could take away the pain your feeling….I have never had to be away from Stef for long periods of time….I miss her when I go to work….I wish I had your strength and courage. You're going to make it through this….just know you don't have to go through this alone…we are all here for you."

"Thanks…the first day back sucks the most…..I just keep thinking about how this morning I was in his arms," Callie said her voice fading as she realized what she just said.

"Relax love your both adults we just hope you're acting responsibly."

"We didn't….I mean we did….but we didn't this morning. Have you ever just stayed up and watched stef sleep?"

"All the time…its one of the few times where she is totally relaxed."

"I was up most of last night just watching Brandon….he does this nose twitch thing it's so cute."

"I know….his mom does the same thing," Lena shared. "I was wondering if he grew out of it."

"Nope, he still does it….he also locks me in a vice grip when he holds me….he doesn't hold me tight but if I try and get up he locks his arms….I usually have to wake him up if I have to get up….I feel so bad about it."

Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"He really is his mother's son…..Stef is the same way but I have learned if I gently maneuver her arms away from me so that when I do move I don't get locked in….Stef is grumpy if I have to wake her."

"I will have to try that…although Brandon seems to like when I wake him up."

"Well, I might not be Brandon but how about you try and get a little nap in before everyone gets home," Lena said snuggling her in closer.

Callie let out a little hum as she settled in. It wasn't the same as Brandon but Callie felt safe inside Lena's arms and was able to quickly fall asleep. Lena continued to rub her back helping her drift into a deeper slumber. She enjoyed being able to talk to Callie about their relationships. It was amazing how similar mother and son really were and how Callie and Lena acted in a similar manner. Lena was excited not only to see her kids grow but also her relationships with the kids as they morphed from children to adults.


	16. Chapter 16

I love all the amazing reviews...you have no idea how much they mean to me and lift my spirits. I am going through some tough medical stuff with my family and have spent the last week primarily in the hospital with my dad...I am trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can for you guys because you have been so great to me but sometimes after coming home from being at the hospital all day I am exhausted and sadly cannot write. I am not even sure what day it is right now but I managed to get another chapter done lol I hope you enjoy it! Let me know

* * *

"Jesus you meet with the nutritionist at 3 don't forget," Lena said as she scrambled some eggs.

"I know ma I am going to head over there right after last period."

Since Jesus had passed out trying to cut weight for wrestling, Stef and Lena thought it would be a good idea for him to see a nutritionist so he could truly learn about food and how it works in the body. They set up a couple appointments and after his first one he really seemed interested in learning more about how foods would better help the body.

"And then right home and start on your homework….if the grades start slipping, the extracurricular activities go to the back burner."

"I know ma."

"How are the college applications going," Stef asked walking into the kitchen?

"They are going," he mumbled.

"Going in the mail anytime soon," she asked?

"I don't know I guess so."

"If you don't get on top of it you're never going to get into college."

"You didn't go to college…you seem to be doing just fine for yourself…I will just marry rich," he joked.

Stef was not happy.

"Your mother decided to serve and go into the academy…she wasn't lazy and decided not to fill out applications," Lena said stepping in also not happy with her son. "Now go get your bag and get your applications and take them to school I want 2 completed in your study hall."

"God sometimes it sucks having your ma at school," Jesus pouted as he left the kitchen.

Lena approached Stef knowing his remarks hurt even though they were not intended too.

"Hey you ok," she asked resting her hands on her partner's waist?

"Hmm….oh yeah I am fine. Why wouldn't I be," Stef said trying to brush it off and walk away.

"I don't think so love…I know Jesus comments about school hit home for you. Tell me what's going on?"

"I worked because I had to…I had to get out of that house and for me to do that I needed to work," Stef said feeling the need to defend her choices.

"There is nothing wrong with that. You make the streets safer for our kids to be on every day….you might give me some grey hairs but nothing a little hair dye can't cure," she said with a smile.

Stef gave her a smile.

"We already have two kids in school with two more hopefully next year….what's one more tuition…nothing we can't handle….remember that."

"I know love….thank you," she said giving her a kiss.

Stef and Lena got to work and getting their kids out the door to school…some things never changed. Stef had a rare day off so she started on prepping dinner so Lena could just toss it in the oven later. She was really giving this college thing a lot of thought and might have to look into it….she didn't want any regrets in her life. She wasted to many years doing what other people thought she would be doing….the moment Lena walked into her life she knew she wanted to do things for her….no regrets.

* * *

Jude just sat down for lunch when Connor joined him. He was the first friend Jude ever made at Anchor beach and the best friend he ever had. Since the first few weeks at school years ago Jude had made many friends and gotten more involved in school activities but it was Connor that really helped him adjust.

"So my youth group is going to Disneyland in two week and we can each bring someone….do you want to go," Connor asked as they were eating lunch?

"Yeah…definitely," Jude said getting excited. "I would have to ask moms but I don't think they would have any problems with it."

" Cool if they agree they just have to sign this permission slip," Connor said handing him the slip.

"Sweet….I have only been there once the summer after the adoption was official," Jude said looking over the permission slip. "Ummm the youth group isn't going to have an issue with me having two moms is it? Cause as much as I would want to go I can't if they don't agree with my family," Jude added making sure Connor knew where he stood on things.

"It is not a church youth group or religious so they won't have any problems."

"Oh ok cool. I just know a lot of times….especially for stuff outside of school….if I need a parent to sign something I have to attach a copy of the adoption papers so they know that Stef and Lena are my legal guardians. They would see that two women adopted me and I don't want to cause any issues for you."

"You're never a problem Jude….I don't think I would get involved with a group that wasn't accepting of everyone. You taught me a lot over the years about being open minded and accepting of everyone's differences because really life would be boring if we were all the same."

"Well, my house is certainly never boring that is for sure," Jude laughed.

"I wish I had brothers and sisters….being an only child sucks."

"Next year I might be an only child….Mariana and Jesus might be away at school like Brandon."

"Callie will still be there."

"At this rate she will be married to Brandon by then….I honestly wouldn't surprise me if she goes to New York with him next year," Jude said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Really? You think she would move all the way to the east coast?"

"Yeah and I think it might be best for her. I see how she is whenever she comes back from New York or whenever Brandon leaves and it just crushed her. I hate seeing her hurting and I don't think it is getting any easier for them to part….one of them will make a huge move next year."

"I can't imagine either of your moms being really happy about that."

"All part of life is never boring at the Foster household. You know you're welcome there anytime…if for no other reason the sheer entertainment value….I should start selling ticket. A couple days ago Mariana went on a 10 minute monolog about why she should get the first shower after we ran out of hot water and then Jesus tried to jumped down the steps into the kitchen on his skateboard crashed into the table and sent juice flying all over Stef...ohhh the fireworks."

"I can only imagine."

Just then the bell rang out as a warning that lunch was going to be ending soon. Connor and Jude wrapped things up and he promised to get the permission slip to him as soon as possible.

The rest of the day rolled by with little drama….besides Mariana's drama practice for the school play that would go live in a few weeks. Jesus and Mariana were both out when Jude walked in the house, Lena not far behind him.

"Did you lose two of our kids on the way home," Stef asked laughing knowing the twins weren't due home right after school?

"Yeah, I figured I would just keep our favorite and dump the other two," Lena said ruffling Jude's hair.

"Hey," Jude huffed fixing his hair back into place.

"Ohh right sorry can't touch the perfect hair," Lena said holding her hands up in defense.

In recent weeks Jude started to take a bigger interest in his appearance….especially his hair. He was starting to rival Mariana for mirror time and once it was just right there was no touching it.

"So kiddo how was school," Stef said sipping a cup of coffee?

"Good…umm Connor invited me to a trip he was going on," Jude said tentatively.

For as outgoing a personality as Jude had developed over the years, whenever it came to asking for something….usually something relatively big… he would channel his inner child and became shy and tentative.

"Oh yeah where is this trip too," Lena asked knowing the process to get Jude to open up?

"To an amusement park," he said simply.

"And does this amusement park have a name," Stef asked?

"Disneyland."

"I see…..and who is the adult supervising this trip?"

"Umm this is the permission slip for the trip….it's a youth group….but it is not a church thing….I asked and I wouldn't go if they didn't agree with my family," Jude said firmly.

Stef couldn't help but feel a little pride inside her. No matter the situation, Jude would always defend his family and stand up for them….especially his moms. No one messed with the moms when Jude was around.

"You know buddy if you wanted to go to church you could right," Lena said not wanting him to feel like he couldn't follow his own path. "We would help you if you wanted to."

"I know," he shrugged.

"Well, I don't see a problem with you going," Stef said passing the permission slip over to Lena.

"Yeah, I think you will have fun."

"Cool," Jude said with a smile. "I will probably need a copy of the guardian papers to go with that….do you have a copy."

"Yeah it is up in my room in the desk…it should be in the blue folder there are a couple copies go run up and grab one."

Jude smiled and took off up the stairs. At the same time Callie was walking in the front door with a smile on her face. She dropped her bag by the door and floated into the kitchen.

"I know that look….someone must have done something very very right," Stef said with a grin.

"Brandon sent me flower," Callie said twirling a rose between her fingers stopping to smell it again.

"Ohhh what's the occasion," Lena asked loving seeing the young love play out before her?

"Just because it is Wednesday."

"Oh my son….such the romantic," Stef said smile. "I am glad he learned how to treat a lady."

"I have no complaints….except I am hungry what's for dinner."

Lena laughed.

"What happened to you being an adult and independent?"

"Can't a girl miss her moms and come home and want to share dinner with them."

"Ohh well played….really laying to guilt on there," Stef chuckled.

They heard Jude coming down the stairs and all looked up in the entryway when he approached but didn't enter the kitchen.

"Jude….what's wrong," Lena asked concerned seen the previous happy teen shooting daggers from his eyes?

"You knew," he stated like that would answer everything.

"Knew what?"

"You knew and you never told me….did you know too or where they lying to you as well," Jude asked turning his attention to his sister.

"Jude what are you talking about," Callie asked totally confused.

Jude walked over to the table and slammed down the papers he was holding.

"Jude whatever is going on we need to talk about it….stop slamming things and get upset."

"Don't tell me what to do you're not my mom," he said out of pure anger.

Stef and Lena froze momentarily stunned. Callie was shocked and quickly picked up the papers trying to figure out what had Jude so upset.

"Jude no matter how angry you are they are still your moms and you need to respect them."

"Respect," he questioned like it was a foreign concept. "Did you they respect me when they lied."

"Jude what did we lie about," Stef asked still very unclear about what was going on?

Jude walked over to Callie and harshly smashed the paper Callie was looking at. She adjusted the paper at least knowing where to look and read over the documents. Callie had to admit she was a little shocked herself. She looked to Lena and Stef slightly confused.

"You knew our father was out of prison? And you know where he lives?"

Stef and Lena shared a knowing look…oh yeah that small detail.


	17. Chapter 17

So I decided to break this up into 2 parts...I thought this issue was big enough to have Callie and the moms and Jude and the moms separate...and then there will be a continuing part to see what Mr. Jacobs is up too.

Sorry for the delay in getting this up...I am trying so hard to write but am physically and mentally exhausted handling medical stuff for my dad. I hope this lives up to expectations...I am not even sure what day it is anymore let alone able to put out work for my amazing amazing reviewers/followers! I do read and appreciate every review! OK enough rambling...read...review...enjoy!

* * *

Stef and Lena were staring at each other seemingly having a full on conversation with just a simple look. While Callie was a little calmer giving the moms a minute to collect themselves, Jude was not so patient. Silence took over the kitchen as he waited for an explanation. Getting more impatient he started pacing a little before the outburst.

"Really? Nothing," Jude stated his voice dripping with distain. "Did you think you were going to hide this from us forever?"

"Jude we need to talk about this but we can't do that with you flying off the handle," Lena said trying to calm down their youngest son.

"Don't tell me how to react Lena," he bit shrugging off her touch.

A few moments ago he yelled at Stef that she wasn't his mom and now he was calling Lena by her first name….this wasn't good. It hurt that their little boy was pushing them away so hard….but that was the problem, they sometimes still thought of him as a little boy. He was not demanding to be treated as an adult. They had no right to in the moment but they looked to Callie for help.

"Jude, I am pissed off too, however you need to remember who was there for you and who was not. People make mistakes but family forgives and stands by each other."

"Maybe dad tried to be there for us but couldn't," Jude challenged.

"Jude the reason we entered the foster system was because he was in prison."

"People get out and go back to their families…..he clearly wants us to know where he is."

"I know you don't remember him buddy but he wasn't a good man….it is best he is not in our lives," Callie tried to remain calm and not go off about a man that caused her so much pain.

"I am sick of people telling me what to do and making decisions for me. I am not a little kid anymore and I shouldn't be left in the dark about my life. Everyone thinks they know what is best for me….I know what is best for me but no one seems to care."

"If you're not a little kid then stop acting like one," Callie challenged.

Jude paused for a moment looking between Callie, Stef and Lena.

"No, if you want to treat me like a kid then fine I will act like one," he said turning and exiting the kitchen. "I AM GOING TO CONNORS," he yelled before they heard the front door slam.

All three flinched as the sound of the door rang throughout the otherwise quiet house. Stef and Lena would talk to him later about leaving the house mad, but knew he needed a little time to cool off and they needed to get Callie to understand their position. They knew while she acted on their side with Jude around, Callie was not happy with the news their father was out of prison and in the San Diego area.

"Callie can we sit down please and talk," Stef said hoping to at least have a conversation about this.

"Sure, but just because I'm not storming out of the house don't think I am not equally upset about this," Callie said plopping down on a kitchen stool.

"Got that memo," Stef mumbled.

Stef and Lena shared a knowing look.

"We haven't always known the potential address of your father," Stef said looking over the adoption papers.

"Potential," Callie questioned?

"When the adoption took place your father was still in prison and his legal address was the prison address. A little less than a year ago I would say, these papers arrived," Stef said sliding the offending papers across the table.

"They looked just like the first set so we didn't give it much attention but we still put a call into our lawyer just to see what was up," Lena explained. "We played phone tag for a while and our lawyer looked into it and we found out your father requested to have his address changed on the legal adoption papers."

"Why," Callie asked confused? "I mean by then I was 18 or almost 18 right….and Jude was already adopted by you….he doesn't have any legal rights to him does he," Callie asked fearing for her little brother?

"The adoption is official and legal…your father has no rights to him although it took until recently to confirm that was the case."

"Talk about stressful times," Stef said remembering all the sleepless nights they had during that time.

"How come you didn't tell us this was going on?"

"We didn't want to stress anyone out….you and Brandon were starting your freshman year of college, the twins were in their senior year and Jude was entering high school…..it was like everyone was transitioning and you didn't need one more then to deal with that might night have mattered anyway."

"Knowing our father was in the picture doesn't matter?"

"That is not what we meant," Lena said knowing there was no easy way to explain this.

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Once we fully understood your father's reasons for this….yes. We still don't know why your father is pushing this though….we don't know him but from the little we do know we don't think it is for any good reason," Lena explained.

"And you don't think he might just wonder what happened to his kids," Callie questioned?

"Do you," Stef questioned?

Callie remained silent.

"You can get mad at us all you want but we are going to protect you…right or wrong….good decision or not…..we are going to do whatever we can to protect our kids and make sure no one hurts you," Stef said going into full cop mode speaking with such conviction.

Callie nodded understanding where they were coming from but still upset this was kept from her.

"We don't even know if he is there. It might be a temp address, he might have made it up," Lena said.

"Or he could be living there right now," Callie added the third option.

"We are looking into that."

"What is taking so long….you're a cop Stef….you can track down a runaway kid in less than a day and you can't confirm my father lives 20 minutes away," Callie asked getting annoyed? "Maybe I will just go over there since you two don't seem to be moving very fast on this."

"Callie no," Stef stated firmly. "Let us handle this please. We have to make sure we go through the proper channels here. We can't just show up at his doorstep and I can't use my position as a cop to assist."

"If we do track him down and it is in a safe environment….would you want to see him," Lena asked wondering what Callie's mindset was?

"I don't know….maybe…I haven't seen him since I was like 10. For most of my life and for as long as Jude can remember prior to us living here we were always told what to do and where to go by people who thought they knew what was best for us. No one would tell us what was going on or why we were bounced from one awful place to another. For the first time in a very long time we thought we had control of our own lives when we came here…..today….this…..makes us feel like we are back there again just being told what people think we should know which isn't much. I get it…I really do….why you kept this information from us….doesn't make it hurt less though."

"We are sorry Callie," Stef said standing up and draping an arm around her. "We just wanted to protect you and we went about it the wrong way. We didn't want anyone to hurt you and in turn we broke your trust and hurt you ourselves."

"We promise to keep you informed about anything we find out going forward…and if you and Jude want to meet up with your father again we will support you two," Lena said wanting Callie to understand she could trust them.

Callie nodded and stood.

"I am going to head up to my room….I will pick up Jude in a little while."

"Let Jude come back in his own time….we will talk to him when he gets here," Lena said giving her a smile.

Callie gave both Lena and Stef a small smile before leaving.

"I don't want them seeing their father," Stef stated as her head rested in her hands.

"I know….neither do I but it is their choice. We have to be honest with them….voice our concerns but support their decisions."

"This sucks….I know that man is up to know good," Stef said frustrated.

"I know love….and we will keep digging and working to make sure that if that man makes an appearance in our kids lives it is for all the right reasons and he isn't going to hurt them," Lena said kissing the side of her head.

"If he does you better have my bail money ready."

"Stef please don't joke about that."

"Sorry…I just know he does not have good intension."

"We will do everything in our power to protect them….but we can't protect them from the world love. If something does happen we will be there for damage control and love them unconditionally…..there is nothing in this world that some mama sandwiches can't fix," Lena said with a smile.

"I love you."

Stef gave Lena a kiss and then rested into her arms.

Callie made it to her room and shut the door. She grabbed her phone before plopping on the bed. Her mind was racing with all this new information….her father was out of prison….not only that but he lived in the area. She had to wonder if he knew where they were staying….had he been by the house? Had he seen him in the streets somewhere?

While she defended him to the moms….which Callie wasn't sure why…..she didn't think her father showing up had any real true intensions. She had written him in prison and eventually he stopped responding…if he really wanted to be in his kids lives he would have made an effort.

"Hey baby," Brandon said answering his phone sounding tired.

"Hey B you ok?"

"Yeah just a long day I had to fit in a few practice sessions working on this new piece."

"You're writing something new?"

"It is part of our final so we have over a month to finish it but we have to compose and perform the piece for our final."

"Man and I thought Business Statistics was rough," Callie joked. "Maybe we can Skype later and you can play when you have and I can offer advice."

"For any other song I would take you up on this offer but I want it to be a special for you and hear it when it is totally done."

"Well, then I will let you get back to work."

"No, wait….how was your day," Brandon said not wanting to end the call so quickly?

"Ohh….my day was…..interesting."

"Why does that not sound like a good interesting?"

"I am not really sure how to take it yet but no I would say it is not particularly good."

"Callie what is going on?"

"Moms know where my dad lives," Callie said not sure how to explain the situation other than to start with the basic fact.

"What do you mean they know where he lives….isn't he in prison?"

"Last I knew yes…but about a year ago they received a second copy of the adoption papers from the court house and under his address which was previously the prison it was updated to this new address."

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Brandon….you still there," Callie questioned?

"Yeah sorry….I just….what," he said totally confused.

"That's pretty much where I am at right now. Worst part is Jude is the one that found these papers and he flew off the handle….he stormed out and is at Connor's now. I think I kind of defended my dad to moms which I really had no intension of doing."

"Defended him how?"

"Moms are certain my dad is only up to no good….which I believe too….but I just kind of have a small amount of hope that maybe he isn't….but I know that is not the case."

"Callie it is ok to want to have your father in your life...to have that normal family."

"My father is not a good person though….and he stopped writing to me when he was in prison. If he really wanted to be in our lives why would he stop writing?"

"I don't know….maybe he does have a reason. I just don't want you to get hurt….please remember he has done more harm than good in your life."

"I know B….I am worried about Jude. I remember all the drunken nights, the abuse, the accident…..how bad it truly was….Jude doesn't and if my father comes back and puts on a fake front Jude will think dear old dad is really back."

"You're going to need to talk to him Callie….you're the only one that truly knows."

"He is sick of people telling him what to do," Callie said repeating Jude's earlier words.

"I don't doubt that….and I am not tell you to make him do anything…..just give him the facts…laying everything out and your concerns….make sure he knows he is free to make his own choices but let him know where you stand and why. Are you…do you want to see your father again?"

"I don't know. I mean part of me screams hell no don't get involved…..the other part is curious why he wants back into our lives."

"Callie I love you and I will support whatever you want to do….but please talk to me about this….let me know what you're thinking good, bad or ugly….let me be your sounding board….and when you do make the meet if it is possible I want to be there…if not at the actually meeting at least in California for when you get back."

Callie couldn't help but smile.

"I promise Brandon I will talk to you about this….I am just so confused right now and it is all so new."

"Well, no decisions have to be made tonight….just know you can call me day or night. We will figure this out."

"I love you and miss you so much. I just want to cuddle up with you….would you mind if I called Wyatt over to stand in for you,' Callie asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"Wha…uh….NO," Brandon said finally getting his voice.

"Oh man I would have paid money to see the look on your face just then. I was kidding B…no one could ever be your stand in."

"And don't you forget it," he laughed.

"I am going to lay down….maybe write a little and try and get this junk out of my head.

"Ok baby….call me if you need anything and try and rest."

"You do the same…love you.'

"Love you more."

Callie smiled and hung up the phone….he always made her feel better. Now she was left with her thoughts…to figure out what to do about her father.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again to all the great reviews...I love the new reviewers and the long time readers and first time reviews...means a lot to see your feedback! A little Jude/Connor Jude/moms chapter...get back to some Brallie next time...maybe by Monday in time for the WINTER PREMIER!

* * *

"So you going to tell me what has you pissed off at the world or you going to sit there and continue the pity party you're having for yourself."

Jude showed up at Connor's house almost an hour ago. The moment the door was opened Connor knew something happened….as if Jude barging through the door and stomping up the stairs to his room wasn't give away enough. Since then they had been sitting in his room, mostly in silence. One thing Connor had learned about Jude over the years was the Jude wasn't going to talk until he was ready too. After making an initial attempt at conversation, Connor went back to playing a video game giving Jude time to collect himself.

"My dad is out of prison."

"What," Connor said shocked that is what this was about?

"They lied to me."

"Who?"

"Callie is not on my side."

Ok, now Connor was totally confused.

"I am trying to follow here but I don't think I understand. Your dad is out of prison, someone lied and Callie isn't with you….can you fill in the gaps please."

"I asked my moms to go on the trip and they said it was fine…I told them I needed a copy of the adoption papers showing they are my legal guardians because usually stuff outside of school needs the extra documentation. I went to get a copy and found new papers and it listed my dad's new address…outside of prison."

"Ok so your dad is out of prison and your moms didn't tell you he was out."

"Not only did they not tell us he is out of prison but they didn't tell me he lives like 25 minutes away."

"No offense Jude but isn't your dad a bad guy? I mean he was in prison."

Jude jumped up ready to defend his dad.

"He went to prison because he made a stupid choice to drink and drive. He did not intend for anything bad to happen or for anyone to get hurt. He paid for his crimes and spent over 10 years in prison and now he is out and trying to start of life."

"So he is clean and sober?"

"I….he must be he has been in prison."

"Doesn't mean he can't start drinking the minute he gets out."

Jude didn't want to hear that.

"He could have been trying to find us and moms won't tell him where we are. They are keeping him from us."

"You ever stop to think there is a reason for that? Why are you so blindly defending a man you haven't seen since you were 5?"

"Because he is my dad," Jude yelled.

"So what? If you two ran into each other on the street you probably wouldn't even recognize each other. Just because he was a sperm donor doesn't make him a dad. Just like even though neither of your moms gave you life they ARE you moms. Dude I get you're upset but you really need to think about who was there for you and who wasn't before you go doing something stupid."

"Whatever I am out of here," Jude said pushing his way past Connor.

"Jude wait," Connor said trying to run after him.

However, before he could get there Jude was already out of the house slamming the door behind him. Connor felt bad…if he hadn't asked him to come on the trip none of this would have happened. He also felt like he should have supported Jude a little more….he clearly thought no one was on his side right now as he was trying to figure things out. Knowing it would be ignored, Connor pulled out his cell and sent Jude a text.

"Look dude I am sorry….I shouldn't have pushed. You're right to be pissed I prob would be too. Don't think you can't come back here if you need too….the door is open. Please come here if you need a place to go."

* * *

Lena was in the kitchen getting some stuff out of the fridge for dinner when Stef walked in.

"Hey love any word yet?"

"No, it is getting late I think we should just call Connor and tell him to have Jude come home."

"You're right I will call," Stef said going to the fridge where they kept frequently used contact numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Connor this is Stef, Jude mom. Can you have him come home we would like him here for dinner."

"Oh, ummm he left here about an hour ago."

"What," Stef asked concerned? "Did he say anything about where he was going?"

"No, he was kind of mad at me. I am sorry…I didn't mean to I just didn't get why he was defending his dad when he doesn't really know him."

"Connor it is not your fault sweetie. Jude needs to work this out for himself. If you hear from him through please call us."

"I promise I will."

Stef hung up the phone and sighed.

"Where is Jude," Lena asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know but I can't just stay here while my baby is out there god knows where….and if Jude went to see him…..," Stef said grabbing her keys praying Jude didn't go see his dad.

"Stef wait," Lena said trying to catch up to her.

Stef was already at the door and ripped it open ready to head out on her mission when she suddenly stopped causing Lena to bump into her.

"Wha….

Stef stepped aside and Lena saw what she was looking at. Jude was sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands. Not wanting to scare the boy who was clearly very distracted the two moms approached carefully.

"Jude," Lena said softly hoping not to startle him.

Jude jumped up off the step and turned to see his moms. Their hearts broke seeing the red puffy eyes of their youngest son.

"Jude how long have you been sitting out here," Stef asked?

He didn't answer….just gave a shoulder shrug.

"How about we all go inside and we can talk," Lena suggested waiting for Jude to make a move.

It took a couple moments, the moms nervous he wouldn't want to come inside, before he finally made moves to walk up the porch steps and head inside. Jude sat down on a stool at the kitchen table as his moms stood around giving him some space.

"I know you're mad and upset….you have every right to be. How we handled things…even though they were with the best intentions…. were wrong," Lena explained.

"We can't fix things though if you're not here. You can be mad at us all you want but you can't leave until we work things out," Stef informed him.

"So talk to us love….tell us what you're feeling."

Jude knew he loved his moms but he was still mad. He didn't really know why he was so mad but he was.

"You lied to me…or you withheld information that was important to me."

"You're right we did and we are sorry for doing that. We didn't tell you because we didn't understand it ourselves. We still don't but we know going forward we need to handle this as a family."

"Because you got caught," Jude said folding his arms across his chest.

"You finding out is changing our plans yes but we would have told you once we figured out what all these means. Mama and I were scared Jude," Stef admitted.

Jude was shocked. He never thought Stef was scared of anything.

"My dad didn't mean to hurt anyone you don't have to be scared of him."

"We aren't scared of him love."

"Then what are you scared of," he asked confused?

"We were scared of losing you."

"You were?"

"Yes, we love you….so so much," Lena said giving him a sideway hug. "You are a part of this family and to have you be pulled away would be devastating."

"We suddenly had these new adoption papers in our hands and we didn't know if your dad was contesting custody or trying to get you back or what."

"So you were trying to keep us apart," Jude said getting mad again.

"No, not at all Jude…..we simple want what is best for you. We love you kiddo, unconditionally. Your dad might be a good guy but he has made some really bad choices in his life and he needs some help. We don't want you put in the middle of things…or feel like you're made to choose sides."

"Why doesn't anyone want me to see my dad?"

"Jude you wanted to be treated like an adult and so we are going to do that and tell you some very adult things ok."

Jude nodded his head.

"Your dad was not a very nice man to your mom or to Callie. He had a very bad drinking problem that ultimately cost your mom her life and some other people theirs. He has not been around you since you were a very young boy and has been in a structure prison system for the past 10 plus years. We have concerns about why he is getting in contact with you now when he hasn't for the past 5 years."

"He didn't know where I was."

"Callie said she used to write him and he stopped answering her. You two are in the foster care system that has records of where your located….he could have contacted you. Not only are we concerned about why he is putting himself in your life we are concerned that he will put you in danger," Stef said laying everything out there.

"We don't have all the facts yet Jude….we are still working with Bill and our lawyer on everything."

"Could I be taken away from here," he asked suddenly very fearful.

"NO, that is the first thing we made certain of. Our adoption is legal and final….you're a member of this family….you still ok with that?"

"Yes, I don't want to go anywhere else."

Stef and Lena were both relieved to hear that.

"Jude it is going to take some time and like I said we are still working with Bill and our lawyer but if you want to meet your dad we will arrange that and support you. It is going to have to be on our terms though ok so just think about that."

"You will really let me see him?"

"Yes….we might not like it but he is your father and if you and Callie want to see him then we will work on that. If just you or just Callie wants to see him we will figure something out."

"We will not have a repeat of what we went through a few years ago with Anna understood," Stef said taking a very serious tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Sweetie why is it so important you meet your dad," Lena asked wanting to understand what Jude was thinking.

"I don't know…I don't know if I want to meet him yet but he is my dad. I don't really remember anything about him….yeah I have the stories Callie tells me and I know they aren't good….but I kind of want to see for myself. Maybe I want to show him what he is missing out on and tell him how I could have used a family growing up but I am finally happy with my new family."

Lena was finally seeing the bigger picture of all the mix emotions running through Jude. Sure every boy wanted their father in their lives but it was more than just that. Jude wanted his own memories of the man that gave him life. He wanted to show his dad he still turned out ok and let him know he missed out. It was as much curiosity as it was validation for Jude.

"I guess I got so mad because you guys kept this from me…I don't know what is going to happen with my dad but I want to be the one that makes the decision. My whole life people have told me what to do and usually it sucked for me. I am not dumb I don't expect to be throwing the football in the backyard with dad….but maybe I need to talk to him….get some answer and get closure."

"And we will help you with that bud…but we have to talk to each other from here on out…we promise."

"I promise too."

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner and we will call everyone down in a little bit ok."

"Ok mom," Jude said hoping off the stool.

Stef and Lena watched Jude head upstairs….Stef with a giant smile on her face.

"What," Lena asked?

"He called me mom."

"It never sounded so sweet," Lena said giving her a kiss.

Jude walked into his room and plopped on his bed. He jumped slightly when he phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his phone seeing it was a message from Brandon.

"Hey J…sounds like you had a rough day…know I am here if you need to talk. I get what it's like growing up without a dad and trying to get hat relationship back. I am here if you need me."

Jude smiled.

"Thanks," Jude typed back.

Jude had done a lot of thinking after he left Connor's. He walked around for a while before heading home and realized while he was mad at his moms he shouldn't have blown up like that. Connor was right….his moms were there for him when no else besides Callie was. They loved him like a parent should….he was just mad about a chance at meeting his dad being taken away from him. He didn't know what was going to happen in the future but he knew who his family was. Whatever happened with his dad, they were going to be there for him.


End file.
